Among Stars
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: The Starlights need an extra member. So why is Haruka Tenou their main candidate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taiki Kou sat typing rapidly at his computer while his two companions adjusted their instruments for an upcoming concert. It was a few months since the defeat of Galaxia, and Princess Kakyu had announced that she needed to take a diplomatic mission to ask the assistance of the neighboring planets to help in the reconstruction of their home world. It was Seiya's suggestion that the Starlights should come back to visit earth while their princess was away. Taiki hoped it didn't have anything to do with Usagi, but with Seiya, it was hard to tell.

"This isn't good," he muttered, still typing furiously, his eyes locked on the screen.

"What's not good?" Yaten asked.

"Our princess. It's been weeks since we last heard a contact from her, and now she's not showing up in the energy field at all."

"My gosh!" Seiya gasped, now joining the other two in front of the computer screen. "She's not hurt, is she?"

"Can't say," Taiki admitted. "She may have simply gone beyond the planetary boundaries of the scanner. There is a strong energy field that is interrupting some of my computer waves."

"Well, is there any way we can go and check it out?" Yaten asked rather impatiently as he pondered how Taiki could be so calm about everything.

"We could travel across this boundary and track our princess from there. I can use a homing crystal that will lock in on her power."

"Great," said Seiya. "Then let's go." But Taiki only shook his head.

"There's a problem," he said. Seiya sighed. There always had to be a problem, didn't there? "There need to be four of us to do it. And since Galaxia attacked our planet..."

"There's only three," Yaten finished. Taiki nodded his silent agreement.

"Well," said Taiki, turning back to the computer and typing some more. "There is one person we could transfer our power to, but I don't know how much you'll want her help, Seiya."

"Who is it?" Seiya asked, even though by Taiki's tone, he already had a rough idea of who he was talking about.

"Haruka Tenou."

"You want me to do what!" Haruka exclaimed. Seiya had to cover his ears to withstand the force of her yell. It didn't seem like the sky senshi was too interested in helping them out.

"It wouldn't be for very long," Seiya muttered. "Just a few weeks at the most."

"Any amount of time you want me to spend as a Starlight is too long," Haruka asserted as she stubbornly turned her back on Seiya. However, the singer wasn't out of options just yet.

"Do I have to tell your princess you won't help us?" he asked. He knew that Haruka had something of a soft spot for Usagi; she hated to have the girl upset with her. And as Seiya predicted, Haruka began to cave in.

"You're low, Seiya," she muttered.

"I've got no other choice," he pointed out. "Trust me, if we could get anyone else for this mission, we would. But for some reason, your body is the only one that will accept our power." Haruka sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was help this jerk who seemed to thrive each day on annoying her. Then again, if it meant getting him out of her hair and keeping Usagi out of the picture...

"You owe me big time, got it?" she said. Seiya smiled.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

That evening, Haruka was lead to observatory just down the street from her house. Strange, she expected it to be closed this time of night, but for some reason, Taiki had a key and let everyone in. The group climbed the stairs to the top floor where a large glass ceiling led the way for a clear view of a cloudless night sky.

While Haruka glanced around trying to see how many of the planets she could find, Taiki walked over to the corner and sat down in front of what looked mike some kind of computer. Only this computer had a crystal screen and what looked like a small platform attached to the side. Protruding from the center of the platform was a crystal like orb.

"What's that?" Haruka wanted to know.

"An energy transfer unit," explained Taiki, as if it really explained anything. "Yaten, Seiya and I focus our powers on our mother planet, and with any luck, this device transfers them to you. The skies are clear tonight, so it's the best time for us to call on Kimono's power. Just clear your mind during the process. And whatever you do, don't take your hand away until the whole transfer is finished. Understand?"

"Yes," Haruka muttered and closed her eyes. At that, Taiki nodded and switched on the machine, which began to whir with energy. The Three Lights gathered together and placed their hand on the front screen, sending their energy to Haruka. For a moment, Haruka felt nothing, but suddenly the jewel beneath her fingers began to grow warm, even hot. She felt a foreign energy enter her body, suppressing her powers of the sky. It wasn't exactly comfortable. Haruka's fingers tensed and she was tempted to remove her hand, but then she remembered what Taiki had said and held firm. Her patience seemed to pay off, for in a few minutes, the stone grew cold once more.

"That's it," Taiki said. Haruka opened her eyes and glanced down at her body.

"Geez!" she exclaimed, throwing her gloved arms across her chest. "How do you three wear these outfits? I'm practically nude!"

"You're fine," Seiya muttered, taking a seat and rubbing his forehead. The energy transfer had taken quite a bit out of him and now he had to rest. Preferably without Haruka's complaining. "Like you have anything worth looking at anyway..." he muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Haruka asked, grabbing Seiya and holding him upward. Taiki and Yaten sweatdropped.

"Those two..." Taiki sighed.

"They never change."

Despite his exhaustion and general lack of patience with Haruka, Seiya still was kind enough to lend her some clothes to put over the rather embarrassing Starlight attire before she headed home.

"You cannot transform back right away, it would be too much," Taiki explained. "First let yourself get used to the powers. Your body will revert back to civilian form by morning."

"I think you just enjoy humiliating me," Haruka muttered as she grabbed a jacket from Seiya and put it on. After that, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have been quite so impatient with the three of them, but being disconnected with Uranus really made her feel uncomfortable. Before getting into her car, she glanced up at the night sky and whispered, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be back soon."

Yaten watched curiously as Haruka's car pulled out of the parking lot of the planetarium and disappeared down the street.

"So what happens if she transforms back too early?" he asked curiously. "I mean, it won't hurt her will it?"

"Not at all," Taiki said. "I made that up so she would leave."

"Huh?" Yaten and Seiya both stared in shock at their friend. Sure Yaten let out a white lie now and then, and Seiya would probably say anything if it meant he could win over a pretty girl, but it wasn't like Taiki at all.

"You see," said Taiki, calming folding his hands and resting his chin on his fingers. "When we transferred our powers to her, we transferred everything, including that power which allows us to take our current civilian form."

"You mean, the power that changes us to men?"

Taiki nodded and Seiya felt his throat sink into his stomach.

"So what you're saying is... when Haruka transforms from a Starlight back to herself, she'll be..." Another silent nod confirmed his fears.

Yaten sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Wouldn't it have been safer for all of us if you just told her she couldn't transform?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ A/N: Thanks for reading so far and for the reviews! I was trying to do a M/W/F update thing... obviously I didn't quite make that. ;; I'll try to update at least twice a week though. Oh, and I keep referring to Haruka as "she" even when she's a guy - force of habit, I guess. (And it's less confusing...)_

The cloudy skies had covered most of the stars by the time Haruka arrived back at her apartment. As soon as she walked in the doorway, she threw off Seiya's jacket. He had some nerve, she thought, to get her all mixed up in this. The only thing she was thankful for was that Michiru was away for a tour and wouldn't return home for another two weeks. Hopefully, that would be more than enough time to find the Starlight's princess. Otherwise, she would never been able to hold her head up in her own home ever again.

Haruka brushed her teeth and got into bed, but the leather outfit wasn't exactly conducive to sleeping in. After several attempts to get into a comfortable position, Haruka gave up. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. A girl she barely recognized stared back at her.

"Well, what's the difference if I transform back now or not?" she asked aloud. "Taiki's probably paranoid anyway." With that, she closed her eyes and touch the winged brooch on her chest. A warm light surrounded her, changing her body back to its normal form. Or so she thought.

Haruka glanced back up at the mirror. She felt uncomfortable, something was not right. At first she worried that maybe Taiki had been right about her body not being able to handle the change in power, but one good look at herself got rid of that theory right away.

"SEIYA KOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The next day at school began not that different from any other. The Three Lights strode down the hallway, not at all anxious to open their lockers and read the piles of love letters, while Haruka Tenou walked towards them from across the hall, dressed in her usual school uniform.

Seiya felt his skin go white when she rounded the corner. She did, of course, have every right to be mad at them, considering how they deceived her. He just hoped the school crowds were enough to keep her from murdering them right now.

"Hello Seiya," she said calmly. "I have something to discuss with you." Her voice was a bit different, and the shape of her face had changed slightly, but other than that, her attire did an excellent job of hiding the obvious.

"Oh sure," said Seiya, glancing at the passing students to reassure himself there would be no bloodshed. At that moment, however the bell rang, and the crowds quickly dissipated. In less than ten seconds, they were all alone, and now Seiya was scared. Haruka took a tight grip on his collar and hoisted him up against the wall. Yaten and Taiki's eyes widened, but they did not move to help him.

"So, what's up?" Seiya said, coolly as he could for being pinned to the wall. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Not at all, actually," Haruka replied, tightening her grip. Her voice suddenly became much softer and much more dangerous. "You get this spell reversed before the end of the day, and I'll consider letting you breathe tomorrow morning."

"It can't be reversed," Taiki cut in. Haruka glared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"It can't be reversed," Taiki repeated. "Not by us, anyway. Only our princess can undo the spell. Until our mission is complete, and she is back with us, you're stuck as you are."

Haruka dropped Seiya onto the ground.

"You knew this when you started?" she asked.

"Yes," said Taiki. "And I'm sorry we lied to you, but there was no other way. If we told you what the side effects of the transfer would be, you would never have agreed to it."

"This is hardly what I would call a side effect," said Haruka. "How do I explain it to Usagi, or anyone else in school for that matter?"

"You could say you had surgery," Seiya suggested. Haruka resisted the temptation to bash him over the head with a blunt object.

"I'm working on an alternative-memory program," Taiki said. "It should change everyone's memories of you to think you were always a man."

"Like they didn't anyway," Yaten said, giggling to himself. Haruka tightened her fist.

"I'm glad you all find this so amusing," she muttered, almost tearfully. The second bell rang, the signal for the students to make sure they were in class. For a moment, Seiya felt himself reaching out to Haruka, a feeling of guilt buried deeply in his heart. Perhaps they really had pushed her too far this time. But there was no going back, not until Princess Kakyu was back safe and sound. That was what was important, Seiya reminded himself. Haruka's discomfort would simply have to be forgotten.

All during class, Haruka kept fidgeting around. First she crossed her legs one way, then the other, then she leaned on the desk, then sat up again. All the while she kept meticulously drumming on her paper. She had no idea how to act. The most obvious answer was inconspicuously, but that was hardly possible given her position. All it would take was just one slip, one little thing to make it obvious that she was no longer female, and so ended every bit of dignity she had.

"Even worse..." she thought to herself. "What will the girls say?" They would probably be the first to figure it out. Of course, she could explain to them why everything had happened, but then again she wasn't sure which was more embarrassing - inexplicably changing genders or admitting to helping Seiya.

"Hey there!" someone said, tapping Haruka on the shoulder. She almost jumped a mile, even after realizing the voice was only Ami's.

"Oh hey there," she said, whipping her brow. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing," Ami replied, more than a little confused at Haruka's extreme tension. "We're just having a meeting this afternoon and was wondering if you could come."

Haruka rubbed her forehead. "I really don't feel well, so if it's alright, I'll skip it," she said. Ami didn't look satisfied with that reply.

"He said it's important you be there," she said quietly. Haruka glared up.

"_He_?" she questioned. "You'd had better be referring to Mamoru."

"Actually," said Ami, turning a bit red. "I was referring to Seiya."

Haruka gritted her teeth, musing over a mental image of the most painful way to murder this man who never ceased to make her miserable. "Where are we meeting?" she muttered. Ami's face seemed to brighten up.

"At the ice cream parlor at four o' clock," she said cheerfully. "We'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay," Haruka managed to reply, and Ami was gone. At least someone had accomplished her mission for the day. Since when did the Starlights call senshi meetings anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apparently the Starlights started calling meetings when Seiya decided that the disappearance of their princess was not only his duty but everyone else's as well. The group of the inner senshi, along with Haruka and Seiya, sat at the ice cream parlor, dining on every variety of sundae on the menu while he diplomatically rested his chin on his hands. Setsuna had called to inform them that she would be bringing Hotaru along shortly, just as soon as she had picked her up from Dr. Tomoe's. With the defeat of Galaxia, the three outer senshi had decided it would be good for Hotaru to spend more time with her father. Meaning, of course, that when Setsuna was out late or spending the night at work, with Michiru on her tour... Haruka was the only one left in the house. Meaning, again, that the only people who knew about her recent transformation were the Three Lights. Another discomforting thought.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice," Seiya began. Minako and Makoto nodded. Free ice cream and time together with the Three Lights was good enough reason for them. Haruka, on the other hand, would probably have preferred a trip to the dentist to get a root canal.

"I'm terribly upset to report this, but our princess has gone missing," Seiya announced. The girls all looked at him in disbelief.

"When? How?" Rei gasped.

"She went on a mission to ask the assistance of some neighboring planets in rebuilding our home world, and we simply haven't heard from her since. The four of us are going to try and find her, but I'd like to ask the assistance of you senshi as well."

Usagi counted on her fingers. "The four of you?" she questioned. Seiya nodded and motioned to Haruka. He probably wanted her to stand up, but she didn't budge. In fact she went right on sipping her root beer float and didn't give him a single indication that she believe he existed. Seiya sweatdropped.

"Haruka has graciously volunteered to help us in this mission," he declared. "By taking on our powers temporarily." Now everyone's stares fell to Haruka, whose face grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"It's not that big a deal," she muttered. "I only did it to get him off my case."

"Oh?" Minako asked. "I figured there was more to it than that."

"Trust me," said Haruka sharply. "There's not."

At this point, Seiya was getting more than a little annoyed with Haruka and her superiority complex. If she thought she knew anything about him, she was dead wrong. And he would show her, too.

"Now, now," Seiya said with a mischievous grin in his eye. "I'd say you've given up quite a lot to help us out here."

"Continue and you'll be a bloody pulp before tomorrow."

Seiya bit his lip. Maybe humiliating Haruka wasn't quite worth the cost of his legs, at least at this point anyway. Across the table, Haruka smiled at her own personal victory, but it was an empty feeling nonetheless. She probably at least let the girls know what was going on. It was much better than them finding out by accident. Maybe they knew already.

"So, um..." Haruka began. "I guess I better level with you guys. You're probably all wondering why I look so different today."

The girls look at her perplexed. "Um... different how?" Minako asked. Haruka's head fell down on the table.

"You... don't notice anything unusual?" she stuttered. "Anything at all?" On one side of the coin, this was probably a good thing, but then she hoped at least a little of her femininity showed through on a normal day that they could tell when there was this drastic a change. But to her disappointment, Minako and the others merely shook the heads perplexed. Haruka groaned.

"What's different?" Ami asked.

"Yes, tell us," Usagi added impatiently. "Did you get your hair done?"

"Are you wearing new clothes?" asked Ami.

"Did you have a makeover?" Makoto suggested.

"Are you pregnant?" Minako inquired. At this the girls' eyes widened and a series of gasps circulated around the table.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Haruka exclaimed. "Who the heck would I get pregnant by? It's not like I _can_ right now!" Now the surprise turned to horrified shock.

"You... didn't..." Rei stuttered.

"It's not what you think," Haruka said, rubbing her forehead. She could feel a migraine coming on. "When these three idiots gave me the powers of a Starlight, they transferred to me their little disguises as well."

"So... you're... you're a..." Minako stuttered. Haruka nodded and the girl fell forwards onto the table.

"Are you... happy about it?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm not!" Haruka said. "Just because I choose to dress a little differently and I'm into biking doesn't mean I have any desire to stop being a woman. I'm actually quite proud of..." At this point, Haruka felt something touching her. She glanced down to see Minako's hand against her chest. Minako's face turned bright red and she backed into her seat.

"Sorry... I just wanted to check."

"Just wanted to check what?" a familiar innocent voice asked. Haruka took the opportunity to shove Minako's hand away from her. The group looked up to see Setsuna and Hotaru just entering the ice cream parlor. A waitress walked up to escort them to a table, but Setsuna shook her head and indicated the booth where all her allies were already sitting. The waitress nodded and stepped aside, going about her business. Setsuna made sure she was out of hearing range before speaking.

"I talked to Taiki just a few minutes ago," she said, looking at Haruka. "I hear there's quite a lot of excitment going on."

"Don't tease me, please," Haruka muttered. Hotaru sat down looking rather curious, but since no one was brave enough to actually explain everything to her, she didn't press the issue either.

"So what are you going to do now?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going to help these morons find their princess as soon as possible. Apparently, that's the only way to change myself back to normal."

"No, I meant... what are you going to do about gym class tomorrow?"

Haruka sweatdropped. Normally physical education was something she looked forward to, but it this case, it was a recipe for pure torture.

"I guess I'll call in sick," she said.

"But haven't you already cut three classes?" Ami asked.

"So?"

"So if you cut another, you'll be held back this year." Haruka sighed; Ami did have a point, as much as she hated to admit it. Even if Taiki did get that mind-altering thing or whatever it was set up by tomorrow...

"Does anyone remember what sport we're doing?" she asked.

"I believe swimming."

"Great…"

_A/N: I had to make a few edits to this chapter since I almost left Setsuna and Hotaru out of the picture. I've tried drawing Haruka both in Starlight attire and as a guy to accompany the story, just because the imagry amuses me, but neither have come out the way I'd like. Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have a new one by Thursday . Thanks for reading!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True to his word, Taiki did indeed have the mind-altering working like a charm the next day. As a matter of fact, Haruka couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Somehow overnight she had become just as much the object of every girl's affection in the school as the other Three Lights. The only difference was now there were muttering about how wonderful it was that the _four _Lights had decided to study at their school.

"Um, did I miss something?" she whispered to Taiki as she leaned over her locker just before homeroom.

"About...?"

"Well, everyone's talking about there being four Lights."

"Yes," said Taiki matter-of-factly.

"Aren't there three of you guys?"

"Including you, there's four." At this, Taiki started to go right back to reading his English poetry book but Haruka wasn't quite done with him yet.

"But I've never performed with you guys."

"You have to them. Our CD's coming out next week. You should listen to it." With this, he turned swiftly and headed towards the classroom. "Still working on getting you a set of uniforms though," he warned her.

"Great," Haruka thought to herself as she turned her attention back to her locker. "Now I'm a member of their little boy band too." She put in the combination and tried to lift the latch, but it was stuck. She pulled a bit harder. Finally, she gave it a good hard yank and a plethora of notes, cards, and love confessions came pouring out.

"I hate this school," she sighed as she bent down to start picking them up.

The rest of the day passed somewhat quietly. Haruka still fidgeted a lot in class, uncomfortable with her new state and not exactly anticipating being swamped in the hallways each time the bell rang. Luckily, being one of the Three... or rather, Four Lights idols caused most of the girls to keep their distance out of shyness. Except of course, Minako, but being Minako, she let Haruka have her peace.

The trouble began at gym. The class walked over towards the gymnasium and as was typical, the boys and girls split into their different changing rooms.

"Oh, shoot!" Haruka muttered under her breath as she rounded the corner.

"What's up?" Minako asked.

"My uniform's in the girl's locker room," Haruka muttered.

"That's no problem, I can get it for you," Minako volunteered.

"It's the girl's uniform," Haruka reminded her.

"Oh."

With nothing else to do, Haruka paced into the boy's locker room, trying to think. She didn't come into school today to fail gym just because she was short the proper attire. Haruka Tenou did not fail at anything, least of all physical fitness. She was resourceful. And... her eyes scanned the room to find that one locker was conveniently left open. And Yaten Kou was a complete idiot.

"What do you mean someone stole your uniform?" the coach thundered when everyone was done changing. For once in his life, the normally calm and collected Yaten was left quivering in fear underneath a large man who could probably knock his head off if he felt so inclined.

"Like I said, someone stole my uniform!" Yaten yelled back desperately as the rest of his class stood waiting impatiently for him to finish getting lectured. Seiya's eyes fell suspiciously to Haruka, who had mysteriously acquired a uniform even though she hadn't been issued one yet.

"Must've been someone pretty pathetic," he said. For this, Haruka stamped on his foot.

After Yaten was done getting lectured, and lent a spare uniform, the group moved outside to the pool. It was a warm day, good for swimming. But the weather was not exactly what Haruka was worried about. Her eyes glanced nervously at the fence and saw that quite arguably every girl in school was watching them from the sidelines.

"Don't they have class?" she asked, her face turning bright red.

"Either they're at lunch or they're skipping class to watch us," Yaten muttered under his breath. "Obviously not something you would know about."

"Oh, so because I don't spend my lunch hour spying on people, that makes me strange?"

While she was talking, Yaten pulled his shirt over his head, an action which resulted is a huge barrage of screams, shrieks, and random confessions of love from the girls behind the fence. Haruka was disgusted. How could those girls be so insane over three guys they didn't even know? If anyone of them knew them like she did, especially Seiya, they would stay their distance as much as possible and burn every CD they made in a great fiery blaze.

As Haruka was momentarily comforted by this thought, her happiness was interrupted by a sudden yell from the coach. "Tenou! Get over here and show me a lap!"

Haruka sighed and walked over to the edge of the pool. Granted water wasn't her strong suit, but she'd been swimming enough times to feel comfortable with it. At least until...

"Take your shirt off, Tenou. It'll slow your time."

Haruka's face turned bright red. Not here. Not in front of the Three Lights, and entire class of girls. For all she knew, Minako and crew were also watching. It was absolutely unacceptable humiliation.

"Um... can't I just leave it on?" she suggested. It was a poor move; the coach was not exactly sympathetic.

"Aw, what's the matter?" he teased. "The little girl doesn't want everyone to see her chest?" At this the entire gym class began laughing. Maybe except Seiya, but he had to be laughing inwardly. If drowning didn't take so long, she probably would've tried it. Seeing humiliation was not working as an intimidation technique, the coach barked out, "Now or after school, Tenou, your choice!"

Reluctantly, Haruka pulled the clothing over her head. Just perfect. Now everyone got to see just how much those Three Lights had messed her up. Even though she was bent down, the girls on the fence still screamed in ecstasy. How long did drowning take again?

Gripping the shirt in her hands, Haruka glanced over at the first of the Lights who caught her eye. Seiya. She pointed to the shirt then to Seiya's neck. She then squeezed the clothing with all her might. Seiya's face went white as he quickly felt around his windpipe to make sure it was still there.

"Seiya, is something wrong with your throat?" Yaten inquired.

"Yes," Seiya squeaked out. Then, clearing his throat he added on, "Uh, yeah. But I'm fine."

Haruka finished her lap in remarkably short time. Arguably to get out of the pool and cover herself up as fast as possible. As soon as she was out, Yaten and Taiki were called to be next, leaving her standing on the sidelines with Seiya.

"Here," he said, holding her shirt out to her. She snatched it and quickly threw it over her head. The fangirl patrol already had their sights on Yaten and Taiki, so no one really took notice.

"I'm so glad Michiru isn't here," she muttered under her breath. "It's weird being the only one in the house, but if she had to see this, I think I'd die."

Seiya kicked nervously at the ground. "If you wanted to... you could hang out at our place for a while," he offered. "I mean, if that big place of yours is getting quiet."

Haruka shot a look that Seiya couldn't quite decipher as shocked or infuriated. "And I would agree to something like this, why?" she asked.

"Well, the tracking system needs all four of us to be there, so we could probably make more progress on finding our princess if you were close by." At this Haruka's face brightened. "I'll be there this afternoon." She glanced over at the other two Lights, who were still trying foolishly to drown each other in the pool. "You can help me pack my stuff," she ordered Seiya.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, I took some big liberties with the Starlights' past in this chapter. Yes, I've read the manga. Yes, I know how the original story goes. I'm being creative. Humor me. Oh, and as a warning, there is some hinting of Seiya/Haruka in this chapter, but nothing romantic (at least not yet… insert evil laugh here) More like they're building a friendship instead of trying to kill each other._

Chapter 5

After school, Haruka rummaged through her closet, trying to decide what to bring with her. School uniform, obviously... casual outfits for off-days and... Haruka's hand stopped short when she reached the next article of clothing she had hanging there and the rack. Normally she didn't go for dresses, but it had been on sale, Michiru had pointed out. A deep blue gown that looked so much like her princess gown from the millennium before. And she hadn't even worn it. Not once. Gingerly Haruka removed the hanger from the closet and held the material close to her cheek. It was so smooth, like rubbing butter across her skin. And she would never get to wear it. Not if she stayed like was now. Without even realizing it, hot tears began to creep down Haruka's face. And Seiya could not have had worse timing if he tried.

"Haruka?" he asked, peering in. "Are you ready yet?"

Haruka gasped. Stupid Seiya, catching her like this. It was bad enough he had ruined her life; now he had to see her crying over it. But Seiya didn't seem interested in making fun of her. Instead, he gently came over and placed a consoling hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, guessing what the matter was from the dress she held tenderly in her arms.

"Yes," Haruka replied, composing herself as quickly as possible. "I was just thinking... that's all."

"I know," Seiya sighed. "I know how it feels. All you want to do is go back to the way things were before."

Sadness quickly turned to anger. "Oh, shut up!" Haruka snapped. "Don't give me your sympathetic crap! You haven't got a clue what I'm going through right now!" Now anger began to fume in Seiya as well. Here he had come in to try and make her feel better and she was lashing out at him once again.

"You think I don't?" Seiya asked. "What do you know about me, Haruka Tenou, that you can say I don't know what you're going through? You're the one who hasn't got a clue!"

Haruka gasped; she had to admit, that was not the type of response she was expecting. Seiya was normally so calm and cool, and yet now... she could only wonder what she said to set him off like that. Sighing, Seiya helped himself to a seat on Haruka's bed.

"Tell me, why do you think it is that Taiki, Yaten, and I, decided to disguise ourselves as men when we came to your planet?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "Because you're a bunch of perverts who just wanted to get it on with the girls?" she suggested. Seiya's heart stung with anger once again, but he allowed Haruka's comment nonetheless.

"It's because it was one of the few times we'd get to be our real selves," he said. Haruka's eyes widened in shock. What was Seiya talking about?

"Don't get me wrong here, serving our princess is a great honor," Seiya began. "I wouldn't wish for any other life. But it's not... without its prices." He stared longingly towards the ceiling, as if looking for a hidden window to the past of childhood.

"Your solar system, it's so different from ours. Here, somehow, a man was able to become a planetary guardian. I envy him. But in most cases, a senshi, a woman and a woman only can be a planetary protector. Such is the case on Kinmoku."

"No..." said Haruka, slowly shaking her head. "Don't tell me this, I don't want to hear it."

Seiya ignored her. "What you see now, this is how I would have looked, had I grown up the way I was born. Had I not taken on the powers of a Starlight."

Seiya's mind faded back to the past. He could still see it. He, Taiki, and Yaten, were only ten years old at the time. Well, Taiki was almost eleven. The guy loved to brag about being slightly older than his friends. All their lives they had trained for one purpose. They wanted to become guardians, they wanted to protect their princess.

And then, then the day came when all training paid off. When the princess announced upon who she would bestow the powers of the stars. There were three new stars ready for guarding that year at the ceremony. Thusly, three new senshi were going to be born. It came as no surprise that the trio of friends was chosen.

"Do you swear that you will use your powers for good, never evil?" Kakyu asked. "That your sole goal and focus will be the protection of our home and its ruler, be it me or my future kin?"

"Yes, Princess, we swear it," the boys answered in unison.

"So you also understand," said Kakyu, more quietly this time. "That by accepting these powers, their effects will be irreversible. You will have them for the span of your lifetimes."

"Yes, Princess, we understand," they answered again, Seiya in particular without a moment's hesitation. It didn't matter what happened to him, he reminded himself. This was their dream, to be her guardian. He could not let fear and doubt plague his heart now.

"Then," said the Princess with a smile. "Accept my power." With that, she lifted her hands into the air. The boys closed their eyes as a hot red light rained down upon them. Seiya could feel the energy entering his body, forming a connection with the star that Princess Kakyu had chosen for him. His skin tingled with a new power as his body began to morph. When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped back in shock. He knew it was going to happen, of course, but it still felt very different.

"Stand up," said Princess Kakyu. "Sailor Star Fighter. Sailor Star Maker. Sailor Star Healer." The trio stood up and faced the crowd, who cheered loudly for them. A single tear rolled down Fighter's eye. She had no regrets, she reminded herself.

"None at all," Seiya whispered quietly as he finished telling his story to Haruka.

For some reason or another, Haruka almost felt herself ready to cry with him. But she quickly reminded herself of the suffering Seiya had caused her and tried her best to push the thoughts away. "So then... gaining the powers of a senshi turned you into a woman?" she asked.

Seiya nodded. "Correct. While we were on Kinmoku, we never transformed back into our original selves. There was no need for a guise as you have here on earth. Everyone knew who we were and what we fought for. Taking on a disguise would put us in a position where we couldn't use our powers until we transformed back."

"But when you came to earth..."

"We originally took disguises to keep Galaxia from finding us," explained Seiya. "We only realized afterwards that it was a common practice for senshi here." A small smile formed on his lips. "I have to admit, I've rather enjoyed being myself again."

"What happens when your princess returns?" Haruka questioned.

"I go back to being Star Fighter and you go back to being Haruka," he said simply. "Seiya will go back to being a memory of some little boy I used to be."

"He shouldn't!" Haruka found herself suddenly objecting. "Seiya... if you're happy this way, then you shouldn't have to give it up."

"And my princess?" he asked.

"She won't object, I'm sure!" Haruka said. "Galaxia is defeated; your planet is no longer in danger." She didn't know why she was getting so emotional over this whole thing. Maybe it was the idea that for once, she and Seiya actually felt the same about something. Seiya lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"For hating my guts, you seem pretty concerned about me," he observed. Haruka blushed.

"Well... I... just didn't know that about you before, that's all," she said quietly. "You told Usagi, I'll bet, though?"

"Actually, no," Seiya said, his face turning red. "I could never tell Usagi something like that."

"Then why did you tell me?" Haruka questioned.

Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said, rising. "Listen, when you get ready, come on over, alright? I'll take what you've got packed already and go on ahead." Haruka nodded, but it was as much of a response as she could give. Inwardly, she felt like she was going crazy. She had every reason to want Seiya dead right now, and yet they had a... could it be called pleasant conversation? Haruka shook her head. One nice conversation did not make a friendship. Even though somewhere inside her, she wanted it to. But these thought were rudely interrupted by a rather long bring coming from the telephone on Michiru's bed stand. Haruka rolled her eyes and picked it up. Who could be calling her now?

"Haruka?" a voice asked. Haruka sat abruptly up. This voice... it couldn't be...

"Michiru?" Haruka asked in shock. "Michiru, where are you calling from?"

"The living room," the voice on the other line replied. "Come in here, I want to talk to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_ A/N: Sorry, I might be a little slow on the next couple chapters. I'm in the middle of doing NaNoWriMo (an online challenge to write a novel in 30 days) so my schedule's a bit busy. I'll try not to make the gaps too big. Thanks for your patience!_

Haruka hung up the phone and quickly tore down the stairs. Why would Michiru be home already? Wouldn't Seiya have seen her as he left? It didn't make any sense. But as she turned the corner into the living room, there was Michiru lying on the couch, her violin case nowhere to be seen.

"Michiru!" Haruka gasped in shock. This was certainly unexpected, not to mention embarrassing. She had the lights down pretty dim, so it was hard to see anything too precisely. But if Haruka didn't know better, she'd almost say this was planned. It was not a comfortable feeling.

"Did you... have a nice tour?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Michiru asked. "Oh, oh, yes, the tour. Yes, I had grand time. I missed you though."

"Uh, yeah, missed you too," Haruka muttered, moving for light switch. "How about I get some light in here."

"Oh no, don't do that," said Michiru quickly, almost desperately. But as soon as she realized the urgency in her voice, she settled back down. "I mean... don't you like the atmosphere as it is?"

"Atmosphere?" Haruka questioned. Somewhere in her mind she had a vague idea of what this was leading up to, and it made her very nervous. Michiru... this just wasn't like her. She wasn't aggressive about asking someone to pass the vegetables at dinner, let alone this. Where did she even get off asking...

"So, are you going to help me here or not?" Michiru demanded, rising from her recumbent position and approaching from behind. Her hands found their way precariously close to Haruka's shirt. They were ice cold. Haruka's body jerked at the touch, and she immediately slapped them away. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Is there a problem?"

"For one, you usually ask someone before you do something like that," Haruka said, closing her shirt up. Even though it was dim, she was sure Michiru, or whoever this was, saw her face turn red. The seductress merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought we were past requests," she said slyly.

"Funny, I thought we weren't," Haruka replied. That did it. None of this was right. This girl's tone, her actions, none of it the way Michiru would behave. "Show me your true form, you demon!"

The seductress cocked her head to the side, stroking fingers through the aquamarine hair that was not hers. "Are you sure you want that?" she asked slyly. "I'm a formidable opponent, particularly with men. I can give you a comfortable death or make it quite painful."

"I'll take my chances," Haruka replied firmly. "Tell me where Michiru is."

"Come over here and I'll tell you." Haruka bit her lip. She stood on one end of the dimly-lit room and her bag containing her transformation brooch was on the other. If she could just get to it, she could fight this demon. But how to get there? She would just have to run for it. Haruka started to dart forward, but the monster was quicker, not to mention stronger than it looked. It tripped Haruka and slammed its foot down on her wrist. She cried out in pain.

"You could've had it easy, you know," the monster said, her voice beginning to warp away from Michiru's tone. "Now I'm going to have to make it painful for you. Why don't you give up this fighting?"

Haruka did not respond. Instead she reached her hand out towards her bag. _Come on, come on, _she coached herself. _Just a bit further... _Suddenly, Haruka felt a warm light engulfing her body. She was transforming! But how? Opening her eyes, Haruka glanced down to see her body has changed once again into a Starlight. The pain her wrist seemed to have eased and she easily threw the monster off of her. The Starlight Yell was in her hand.

"I asked you a question," she said, holding her weapon forward. "I expect an answer. Where is Michiru?"

"If you mean Sailor Neptune, she's probably dead by now." A flash of anger stung Haruka's heart, and it flew through to her arm, sending a flash of power at the monster and striking it on the shoulder.

"I won't believe that!" Haruka yelled. "Tell me where she last was."

The creature spat as she clutched the wound where Haruka had struck her. "Poor thing... you're so oblivious aren't you?" she asked. Haruka lowered the Starlight Yell.

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully. Instead of responding, the monster held out her hand. Before both of them appeared an image - an image of space, and the planets making their annual trip around the sun. But something was different. As Haruka peered closer at the planets of the outer solar system, two of them were very dark, hard to see against the black sky at all. And to her horror, she recognized them as hers and Neptune's.

"What's happened... to my home?" she gasped.

"Not your home any longer," the monster corrected. "You're no longer a Uranian princess. You gave up your kingdom to become this," she motioned to Haruka's current attire, but Haruka ignored it. "Once your power was no longer protecting it, it was easy for us to move in and take over. But Neptune noticed the disturbance and tried to rushed in to protect it, leaving her own planet vulnerable to attack."

"Lies!" Haruka yelled, her eyes stinging with forming tears. "I won't believe it."

"Once we pull all the energy from the Neptune princess and her kingdom, we'll have enough power to attack Pluto," the monster continued on, ignoring Haruka's outburst. "We've taken many systems this way. Find the weakest link and use it to exasperate the rest of the surrounding planets. It's marvelously simple, don't you think?"

"I don't... believe you," Haruka whispered, her body quivering as tears began to stream down her face. "Michiru has to be alive."

"Haruka!" a voice called out. The lights suddenly flared on and there was Star Fighter, standing at Haruka's side.

"How did you get here?" Haruka demanded.

"I heard you call."

"I didn't call you."

"Well, I heard something." He turned to the monster standing in front of them. "What's happening here?"

But before Haruka had the chance to explain, the monster's form began to fade in front of them. "I'll be back for you later. Come and find your friend, if you can!" And with that, she was gone. Haruka's knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Your friend...?" Star Fighter repeated. "Did she mean...?"

"Neptune," Haruka whispered. "She has her somewhere. I have to find her."

"We'll find her," Star Fighter replied, trying to calm Haruka down. "Let's rest first, though. You've had a hard fight."

"Oh, shut up!" Haruka snapped. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would've happened in the first place!" With this, she covered her face and ran from the room.

At the end of the hallway, Seiya found two rooms with the doors open. It was fairly obvious at first glance which one was Haruka's. The photos of racecars, and the rather cluttered clothes strewn about the place seemed to reflect her fast moving personality. The second room was as neat as one would expect for walking into a hotel. Paintings of sea creatures dazzled the walls, while a violin case sat peacefully in the corner, waiting for its owner to return. This was the room Haruka sat in, still in Starlight form, clutching a pillow to her chest and crying.

"Haruka..."

"Dang it, Seiya, can you ever walk in on me when I not being emotional?" she snapped. He took that as an invitation to enter and sat down next to her. His heart ached to see her so miserable. It was strange, he thought, he never felt this feeling for anyone other than his princess and his comrades. And maybe Usagi. But who didn't feel sad when something was making chipper odango-atama upset? Haruka, on the other hand, looked miserable most of the time. Who did she smile for?

"I'm sorry," Haruka finally muttered through the silence. "I know it's not your fault, but..." She tearfully glanced around Michiru's room. "But the thought of her fighting to protect my home and getting... I can't stand it!"

For a moment, Seiya felt the oddest temptation. He wanted to put his arm around her. Logic, however, quickly batted the idea out of his mind. She'd have him lying in a pool of blood on the floor if he tried that. He compromised and put a hand on her lap.

"We will find her," Seiya promised. "I told you we would."

"What good's your word on anything?" Haruka wanted to know.

At this, Seiya shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't say. I'm just some freak from a foreign planet remember?"

Haruka cracked a smile. A small one, but a smile nonetheless. Then she rubbed her eyes. "Listen, I'm tired," she said. "Let's go back." At this, she reached her hand up to touch the winged brooch on her chest. But for some strange reason or another, Seiya stopped her, reaching out his hand and taking hers to prevent her from undoing the transformation.

"Just wait," he said quietly, trying quickly to think of an excuse for his bizarre behavior. "Stay like this... just a bit longer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: I finished NaNoWriMo! Yea! does the happy dance This is the first year ever that I finished early! (Actually, I finished last week and I've been trying to update this story for a couple days, but a certain website that shall remain nameless has not been letting me login or upload files for some reason.) Anyway, I'll stop blabbling. Thanks for being patient. Expect my updates to be back on track now._**  
**

The next morning, Seiya was rudely awakened by something kicking him in the head. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and tried adjusting to the light. Where was he? The last he remembered, he had carried a rather exhausted Haruka to bed. He then decided he would stay up a little bit, just to watch over her and make sure everything was alright. He would go to bed himself when he was sure she was asleep. But exhaustion had taken a toll on him too, and he had felt his eyes getting heavier by the second... dear heavens! Had he... had he spent the night sleeping next to her? Maybe that's what that kick was. If Haruka realized something like that... But as Seiya's eyes finally come into focus, he saw that the person who was angry at him was not Haruka, but Yaten.

"Idiot!" the silver-haired young man yelled and kicked him again. Yaten's eyes were red; apparently he hadn't slept that well either.

"Why are you calling me an idiot?" Seiya moaned, trying to sit up.

"I'm calling you an idiot, because you are one!" Yaten yelled again. At this point, Taiki appeared in the door.

"You let her stay transformed the whole night?" he asked in disbelief. "You know she's drawing on our power to retain that form. Now everyone's exhausted."

Seiya looked over at the bed, and sure enough, there was Haruka, sound asleep and still in Starlight form. She actually looked rather attractive that way, if Seiya said so himself. But Yaten interrupted his boyish thoughts.

"Well, wake her up and have her transform back!" he snapped.

Seiya sighed and pushed Haruka's shoulder, trying to arouse her. She probably wouldn't be happy when she saw where she was and who was next to her, but it was probably better than Yaten's yelling.

"Haruka, wake up!" Seiya called.

"Hmm?" she responded groggily as the world came into view. "Seiya…?" Her eyes scanned the room and she quickly bolted upright.

"What the…?"

"It's not what you think!" Seiya said defensively. "It's just… well, you did say you wanted to stay here, and you fell asleep last night on the ride here, so I just..."

"Oh shut up!" Haruka replied, throwing a pillow in his face and getting out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Relax, it's only 7:10," Yaten replied. "We've got another hour before classes start."

At this, Taiki looked suspiciously at Yaten's watch. "Um, Yaten, wasn't your digital watch broken?"

"Yeah, two of the lines on the middle number don't show up. But it still runs fine. Why do you ask?"

"So how do you know it says 7:10 and not 7:40?"

To this, Yaten did not have an immediate response. Instead, he glanced at his watch again at then ran into the kitchen to try and find another clock. "Shoot, we're late!" he screamed. The group of four began running frantically around room, shoving down breakfast, throwing on clothes, and all trying to fit into the single washroom at the same time. Haruka quickly touched the brooch on her chest to transform back but suddenly a shock over energy flew through her body. Almost like getting an electric shock, only it was multiplied ten-fold.

"What the heck?" she screeched. Seiya ran into the room, trying to do his hair and brush his teeth at the same time.

"Waas uh madduh?" he asked, with mouth full of foam.

"I can't transform back," Haruka replied. "When I touch the brooch, it shocks me."

Seiya turned to the side, taking a step into the bathroom and spitting into the sink. Gracefully, he wiped his lips and came back to Haruka to try and figure out her dilemma. Leaning down, he looked at the brooch, then at Haruka.

"Can I see your Starlight Yell?" he asked. Haruka handed him the weapon, but Seiya almost dropped it. It was hot to the touch; almost burning.

"Geez, how much energy is that thing packing?" he asked, attracting enough attention to draw Taiki and Yaten into the room as well.

"What's the matter?" Yaten asked. Carefully, Seiya picked up the Starlight yell with the tips of his fingers to avoid being burnt again.

"Feel this," he said. "It's like it on fire." Taiki, who had a bit more common sense than Seiya, dabbed a bit of saliva onto the end of his finger and quickly touched the fingertip to the weapon. No hissing, but his eyes widened.

"It's storing an incredible amount of power, most likely caused by Haruka's emotional reaction to last night's events," he explained. "I wouldn't recommend transforming back just now. "

"How am I supposed to go to school like this?" she yelled.

"Stay home and be sick," Taiki replied. "You don't have any classes that you can't afford to miss today, do you?" Haruka quickly went over the day's schedule in her head. They had study hall today, but no gym or music or other extra classes. She was safe.

"I hate to interrupt," said Yaten. "But we have two minutes to get in before the bell, and I don't want our homeroom teacher down my throat." Seiya nodded in agreement and jumped up to gather his belongings.

"Help yourself to whatever you need while we're gone," he said. Haruka gave him a bizzare look. It was quite obvious what she wanted, and she wasn't finding it in the Starlights' apartment. Even though they were already late, Seiya rushed the others ahead of him and ran back to the room.

"I won't rest until we find her. Michiru, I mean. I promise."

Haruka couldn't sleep, or do much of anything for that matter, for the remainder of the day. The image of their enemy from the night before loomed in her mind. How was it she had taken on Michiru's form? (Or knew that Neptune and Michiru were one in the same, for that matter?) Perhaps she had read her memories somehow. Or perhaps Michiru had reverted back to civilian form. That was known to happen if the damage was severe enough. She remembered watching Chibi Moon transform back to Chibiusa after her heart crystal was…

No, Haruka thought to herself, almost violently shaking her head. "I can't think like that. Michiru has to be alive. We've come through all this together. I'll make sure she stays safe." It was probably the most frustrating thing in the whole situation, the fact that she was not able to do anything on her own at the moment. She was not gifted in computers or tracking enemies like Taiki and Ami were. She was a force to be reckoned with once she actually got the enemy in her sights, but until then, she was as good as useless.

Having nothing else to do, Haruka began to inspect the Three Lights' apartment. Their rooms were fairly easy to distinguish. Taiki's looked like a set-up from some weird sci-fi movie; computers and wires were everywhere. She hestitated to go in, for fear that she would step on something and break it. She never was a hand with technology, her strongest exxperience was looking up school records at Mugen, and then it was Michiru who had actually broken into the basement room in the first place.

Haruka scowled at herself. She was trying to distract her thoughts, so of course Michiru kept coming to the front of them. She moved onto Seiya's room, which looked like some sort of fangirl-erected Three Lights shrine. Seiya looked like he collected just about everything they'd produced. There was a huge CD case at the center of the room. Haruka moved over to look at it. A lot of live concert stuff. The duel concert they'd played, of course. Haruka owned that CD as well. She had helped Michiru practice for it by playing some of the Three Lights' parts on the electronic keyboard. At least one more piece of technology she could use effectively.

Haruka leaned down on the bed and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to feel a bit groggy.. probably the same as the Three Lights were feelings right about now, since she had been drawing on their power all right. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…. to rest just a bit…

"Haruka? Haruka, where are you?" She shot up suddenly and looked over at the clock. Two-fourty-five. The day had been a blur to her. She remembered waking up and fixing lunch at some point, but other than that…. Haruka did a double-take and looked at the clock again. Classess had been dismissed only about ten minutes ago. How did those three get home so fast? Had they rushed home as soon as the bell rang? Haruka could barely run that fast. Nevertheless, to avoid getting caught snooping in Seiya's room, she quickly scrambled out to the door to meet them. Taiki was in the front, holding some kind of portable computer in his hands.

"I've got great news for you!" he called. She narrowed her eyes.

"Found your princess?" she muttered.

"No, but I might have found your friend, though." Now Haruka was listening. Taiki quickly found a seat at the nearest table and everyone leaned intently over his shoulder. "At first, I wasn't getting any readings from the planet Neptune at all," he began. "So instead I began to search for an energy similar to the create that attacked you last night." Here he indicated Haruka. "It seems it's building a nest for itself somewhere in the basement of the observatory. There's a strange alteration of space there that wasn't present before."

"In other words, it's right under our noses," Yaten summarized. Taiki cleared his throat and continued.

"While I was investigating this, I finally got a glimpse of Michiru's energy. Extremely weak, it tended to fade in and out. But it was there."

"Meaning she's alive?" Haruka demanded. Taiki sighed and closed the small machine.

"I make no promises," he said. "The last time I saw energy readings this low were when you and your commrades had lost your star seeds to Galaxia. I suggest we get to her as soon as possible." Haruka didn't need any other suggestions than that. She was out the door befor ethe other three even had a chance to transform.

"J-just a minute!" Seiya called out after her. "Don't you want to get your friends to help or something?" A small sweatdrop formed on Haruka's head.

"Maybe… that would be helpful."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

The other senshi were quick to follow up on the Starlights' distress call. Mercury was lightly scolding herself for not having realized there was a problem earlier. Once she opened her computer and examined the planets Neptune and Uranus in the sky, she too noticed their dark silence as their energy was almost wasted away.

As Taiki had predicted, the basement of the observatory did, in fact, have a trapdoor hidden inside.

"H-hey, it feels like you're in a creepy movie, doesn't it?" Venus joked, in her usual manner of trying to add humor to a tense situation. Her comment, however, went ignored.

"So…" said Yaten smugly as the group crawled inside. "Why don't you enlighten us, Haruka? Just exactly how did the enemy appear to you?"

Haruka felt her face turning crimson. "What's it to you?" she snapped. Someone in the group, probably Mercury, made a hushing sound to remind them to keep their voices down." Star Healer did speak softer after that, but he was still speaking nonetheless.

"Just curious. Taiki was able to dig up some more information on this enemy. Turns out it's a shapeshifter. She likes to transform herself into an attractive figure for her victim and take their energy while their guard is down. Sound familiar?"

Haruka lowered her eyes and kept her gaze in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can we keep moving, please?"

"She didn't show up as Michiru, by any chance, did she?"

"I'm tell you for one last time, shut up!"

"Seriously, Yaten, get over it!" Seiya spoke up in her defence. "What's it matter how she showed up?"

"Nothing… nothing…" Yaten knew exactly what to say and when to back off to make the fullest nusiance of himself. Haruka clenched her fists tightly as they kept walking. She was suddenly thinking much higher of Seiya and much less of Yaten. But before she could raise her voice to aruge with him, the group suddenly turned a corner. At the end of it, they saw what looked like a collapsed figure. Haruka was the first to walk towards it. To her horror, as the light got better, she recognized the figure as that of Michiru.

"Michiru!" Haruka cried out, running up to her. She was unconciouss of course, her transformation undone. The others followed behind quickly. Gently, Haruka picked up her friend in her arms. Her body was so light and cold; her frail arms felt like would crumble in her touch. All this pain; she endured so Haruka's home would be safe. And what had she done for her?

"I'm sorry," Haruka cried. "Michiru, please be okay! I'm so sorry!" Yaten scoffed at the scene, but Sailor Pluto was a little more sympathetic. She knelt down next to the two of them, raising her Garnet Orb over Michiru's body. The crimson gem let off a warm light as Pluto slowly moved it back and forth across her friend's lifeless form.

"Her energy's nearly been sucked dry," she said sadly. "She doesn't even have enough left to sustain basis life processes. If this, keep's up, she'll..." Somehow Pluto found herself unable to complete her sentence, but Haruka saw all too clearly where it was going.

"She won't die!" she cried. "I won't let her! We swore we'd protect this planet together! She can't die!" Tears began to stream uncontrollably down Haruka's face. It was not meant to end this way; Michiru was not supposed to get hurt. She was the rational one who was always careful to plan each move. So why would she do something so foolish as to face an enemy alone? And for what? What did it accomplish in the end? Even though it was not in her normal routine, Haruka found herself whispering a prayer on her lips. "Just let her be safe. Please."

Pluto watched the scene with intense pain. Even if she was not as close to Michiru as Haruka was, the girl was still a dear friend. If only... well, perhaps there was one thing she could do, although it certainly stretched the boundaries of what she was permitted to do with her powers.

"Her body does not have the energy to sustain itself in this form," Pluto explained calmly. "However, if she were to be transformed to a smaller body with the same amount of energy, it might save her. Does this make sense?"

Haruka nodded tearfully. "I'll not quite sure how you would..." she began to say. But Pluto merely held up her Time Staff, explaining everything.

"I'm not supposed to do this," she said quietly. "But I can reverse time on Michiru, changing her back to infancy. Her remaining energy might be enough to sustain her life."

"Pluto, at this rate, she's dying!" Haruka cried. "If you can do something, please do it!"

"Wait," said Sailor Moon hesitantly. The group turned around and looked at her. "You said you weren't supposed to use this power. You're not going to get hurt, are you Pluto?"

For a moment, Haruka felt guilty for begging Pluto to use her powers without considering the consequences. It almost killed her once when she stopped time, and then another senshi's life was at stake too. Warping the time and space continuum was not an easily forgivable offense. Then again, Sailor Moon probably should not have known her future daughter either and that was a rule she broke almost daily.

"I admit, Neo Queen Serenity will probably scold me," Pluto said. "But unlike stopping time completely, this does not have drastic after-effects. When our enemy is defeated, Michiru's energy will be returned, and thus she will revert back to her proper age."

At this, Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her approval. Pluto stretch the Garnet Orb over Michiru's body once again. Haruka closed her eyes, as the warm light engulfed her friend until she was impossible to see. But she could feel Michiru's body growing smaller in her arms. It was an odd sensation, and some part of her feared that perhaps Michiru would simply shrink away into nothingness. But as she finally became small enough to be grasped in one arm, the process slowed and finally stopped, the light fading to reveal a tiny little girl with a few tufts of aquamarine hair, sleeping peacefully in Haruka's arms.

Pluto drew back the Garnet Orb, leaning on it a bit as a bit of dizziness clouded her head. It was a difficult maneuver to reverse time on only one person in only one facet. But it appeared she was successful. Haruka looked strangely at the child in her arms, rocking her up and down a bit as if to make sure she was real.

"She's... tiny," she finally admitted.

"She's also six weeks old," Pluto replied. "Or at least, that's the form she's taken on. She'll probably sleep soundly for the next day or two. Even in that form, she has very little energy left."

Haruka nodded, staring down at the infant's face once again. So this was how Michiru looked as a baby. She never pictured her friend so small and helpless. On that note, she was glad the scenario was not reversed.

"That reminds me," said Healer. "I don't mean to burst anyone's bubble, but exactly who's taking care of that little bundle of joy when she wakes up?"

The senshi all looked at each other expectantly.

"Hey, I've already had Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi at my house," Sailor Moon said. "We can't take anymore."

"I don't really know if my apartment is equipped for a baby," Jupiter admitted. "It's kinda small, since it's just me there."

"I'd really love to, but with exams coming up..." Mercury went on.

"I'll take care of her," Haruka finally declared, finally bring the excuses to a halt. Everyone else nodded; the arrangement seemed perfectly acceptable to them. Healer, on the other hand, wasn't too pleased.

"Hello! You're staying at our place, remember?" he reminded Haruka. "I don't do kids!"

"I'll go back to my house then, geez!" Haruka muttered, holding Michiru close. It wouldn't have killed the Starlights to have a bit more hospitality. It wasn't as if Michiru had asked to be put in this form.

"I don't know if that's the best idea," said Fighter. "The enemy knows where you live; they might attack again. Stay with us, we've got lots of room."

"Seiya, are you a nutcase?" Healer snapped.

"Hey, I'm just being nice."

"So be nice when Taiki and I don't have to live with you."

Slowly Haruka stood up, being careful to support Michiru's head. "Listen, I don't need sympathy," she said. "I just want to make sure Michiru's safe. If that's a problem..."

"It's not a problem," Seiya assured her, waving his hands to try and calm Taiki and Yaten down. "It'll work out, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_a/n: I'm sorry, guys... I don't really have an y excuse for being away so long again other than I decided to change a lot in this chapter around. . Thank you for the kind reviews and encouragement. I hope you like it. _**  
**

Haruka and the others arrived back at their house more than a little depressed. Michiru was safe, more or less, Haruka was grateful for that much. But they hadn't seen a trace of their enemy Not to mention, she could tell when she wasn't welcome.

"So, genius, you got a room for her to stay in?" Yaten asked. He had already undone his transformation, as had the others. The only one still in Starlight attire was Haruka.

"Your energy levels should be in check by now," Taiki said to her, ignoring Taiki entirely. Haruka blushed a bit. She couldn't say she liked the Starlight's tight-fitting fuku, but she had been female for over 24 hours now and she frankly wasn't anxious to switch back again. Nevertheless, she knew the consequences of staying as a Starlight were probably more than she felt like dealing with. Gentle laying the sleeping Michiru snbuggly gbetween two pillows, she touched the brooch and felt a warm light encompassing her. Only when the light faded…

Something was strange. The Starlight's power had left her, but she still hadn't felt as if she had changed all that much. Could it possibly be…?

"Hey, what happened?" Yaten asked. "You're still a girl!"

Haruka glanced down quickly to confirm he was correct. She was wearing her civialian clothing, but she was most defiantly still female. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing!" she snapped back at Yaten.

"But how?" Taiki asked, puzzled. "It was difficult enough to transfer our powers to you, let alone alter the transformation spell…" He pulled out his own Starlight Yell and held it up towards Haruka. "If you don't mind…?" Here Haruak shook her head and allowed Taiki to run the weapon this way and that near her body, checking for adbnormal energy levels. She ahd to admit, she felt much like a passenger stopped and inspected at an airport.

"There's no way you could've done this on your own," he finally concluded. "Your will might have directed the desired effect, but you still got a power boost from something."

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered thoughtfully. She had been protecting her planet. Perhaps she had also…

"There's no way Neptune could've given you so much as a static shock of energy," said Yaten firmly. "You saw her… she was out cold."

"No, it defiantly wasn't Neptune," Taiki mused, looking over the data he had collected once again. "This was closer to one of ours…" Suddenly all eyes in the room were looking at Seiya, who preceded to back down defensively.

"Y-You're not suggesting I gave Haruka a power boost, are you?" he asked.

"Well, it certainly wasn't me,'" Yaten asserted. "And I'd like to think that Taiki would know if it was him." Here Taiki gave a smug look just to back Yaten up that he wasn't responsible. Seiya began to blush madly. Truth be told…

"I did feel a bit of energy leaving me…" he admitted, which seemed to surprise Taiki and Yaten quite a bit. "Well…. I didn't realize what was happening…. I mean it wasn't like I was _trying _to chage her back…."

"Her powers should still work fine," said Taiki. "I'm just surprised you were able to do it, that's all." At this point, being the subject of their conversation, Haruka stepped forward.

"Look…" she muttered. "However it happened, I can't hide the fact that I'm grateful." She stole a quick glance at Seiya as she gathered up the infant Michiru in her arms and muttered an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

The next day, the Four Lights went out and invested in some much-needed baby supplies. (The first night ended with Michiru falling asleep next to Haruka, only for Haruka to wake up the next morning and realize that they did not have any diapers on hand. It was not a pleasant way to start the day.) With the income from the last CD sale, expenses were not much of a problem, although Seiya questioned what they would do with all this junk once Michiru grew back to her original age.

Haruka had somehow gotten dumped with the job of diaper-changer during Hotaru's few weeks of infanthood, so it wasn't much of an adjustment for her. If anything, it was more convenient since Michiru wasn't aging at the rate of a few weeks a day. Taiki also took to Michiru unusually well. Whenever she fussed, he would pick her up and coddle her or give her a bottle, whatever she needed. He might not have looked it, but Taiki seemed a natural nanny, Haruka finally concluded.

As a matter of fact, the only one who didn't seem to like to arrangement was Yaten, who unfortunately, was the most adept at making his displeasure clearly known.

"Taiki, she's spitting up at the table again! It's revolting!"

"So wipe her mouth!" Taiki yelled back. It was late afternoon after school and all he wanted was to relax a bit on one of the few precious days they didn't have a concert to practice for or another lead on the enemy to track. Perhaps it was impossible dream.

"I tried! She keeps moving her face away!"

"So hold her."

"I'm not touching her with a ten-foot pole! Arg, nasty! She did it again!"

Taiki sighed, ready to stand up and relieve Yaten, but Haruka somehow got in front him, muttering that she would take care of it. Seiya followed her curiously into the kitchen as she gracefully kicked Yaten out, picked up Michiru in her arms and put the bottle to her lips as if she's been doing it all her life.

Even so, as Seiya watched, he couldn't exactly say that Haruka had a cheerful expression on her face. Something was still bothering her, and he had a bit of an idea as to what.

"Listen…. about what Yaten said…" Seiya began. "Back when we were trying to rescue Michiru from the enemy…"

"What about what he said?" Haruka asked sharply as she gave Michiru her bottle. The small girl had slept for almost two full days and now she was quite hungry. Michiru also provided a perfect reason to ignore Seiya whenever he wanted to talk and she didn't feel like engaging him. It was quite frustrating. A few nights ago, they were actually almost getting along.

"You know…" Seiya continued. "About how the enemy shows up as someone attractive…"

"Yes, I did see her as Michiru, if that's what you're asking," Haruka snapped. "Anything else?"

"I wasn't asking that!" Seiya cried. He shook his head. any of his attempts to make amends with Haruka… they always ended up like this. Shouting matches.

"Look, what Yaten meant…. the enemy's not a mind-reader or anything like that. She'd probably been posing as Michiru for several days before she came to you."

Haruka paused to the burp the baby in her arms before she agknowledged Seiya again. "Let me ask you this question," she said. "If Yaten or Taiki suddenly accused you of, let's say… having a little fling with your princess…" Here Seiya turned scarlet. "How would you feel?"

"I-instulted, of course!" Seiya replied, still blushing. "I care deeply about my princess, and those feelings are not lustful! I would never…"

"That's why I'm angry about the enemy," Haruka replied quietly. She looked carefully at the little girl in her arms. "Everyone thinks I'm so mature… that's such a lie… I've come to depend on Michiru as the only person I can trust. Because she's the only one who actually knows everything about me."

"You mean, she knows you're a Sailor senshi?" Seiya asked. Haruka nodded. "But Usagi knows that too. And Minako and all the others."

"At first, they didn't know either. Heck, I thought for a while that Neptune and I were the only senshi in existance. Until I got all my memories back, anyway…" Here she shook her head. "Look, the point is, the enemy tried to pi n Michiru as some object for me to lust over when our relationship consists of nothing like that. And I plan to get back at her for instulting both of us."

Seiya nodded in agreement and watched as Michiru continued to suck away at her bottle happily. He was tempted to ask the most obvious follow-up question as to exactly what Haruka and Michiru's relationship _did _consist of, but somehow he thought the better of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Among Stars – Chapter 10

_A/N: Whew! puts pen down after a writing frenzy Okay, I've finally __got this chapter done and three more completed and uploaded in my documents on The story looks like it's going to end around Chapter 18 or so. I ended up combining two similiar ideas I had, so hopefully it turns out okay. gets back to writing the ending._

* * *

Transforming back into a female did have some interesting after effects. Once again, Haruka called herself out sick from school while Taiki worked on reversing his ridiculous mind-altering project that had convinced everyone that Haruka was supposed to be male. Of course, someone had to stay behind and care for Michiru, so it might as well have been her. Once the mind-altering was reversed, Taiki stated, they should probably take shifts staying home with Michiru. Yaten promised to always have something very important at school that he couldn't possibly missed if they tried to put him on the rotation schedule. Taiki ignored him.

The change back to her original gender had one more unexpected consequence, Haruka noted. Simply put, Seiya was acting weird. Well, not that she didn't think that described him on a normal day, but still… Perhaps it was Michiru looking all helpless and innocent with Haruka being the one holding her, but Seiya had become a lot nicer in past few weeks. So much so that Haruka began to wonder if something was seriously wrong with him. Or for that matter, why she seemed to be returning the gestures.

The pinnacle of all this strange behavior came one afternoon when Haruka was putting Michiru down for a nap. The small girl was a bit fussy, so she laid her down, Haruka began to hum a soft tune, stroking her cheek in time with the melody. At some point during the whole thing, Seiya must have come in on her, because there he was standing next to her, humming the exact same thing. She did not interject, since the sound seemed to calm Michiru. Once the girl was asleep, however, Seiya followed her into her room.

"Thanks for that," she muttered.

"Not a problem," Seiya replied. Haruka stared down intently at the floor.

"You'd you know the tune?" she finally asked.

"How could I not know it?" he said. "I wrote that one."

Haruka immediately flushed and realized she hadn't even been paying attention to what she was humming. Sure enough, it was one of the Starlight's songs.

"Well, what do you know?" she said sarcastically. "I guess putting kids to sleep is at least one good use for your music."

What was supposed to be a strong enough insult to push Seiya away seemed to achieve the opposite effect. He stepped closer to her. Haruka suddenly felt vulnerable, a feeling she did not appreciate.

"You know the words too," he said softly. "Why don't you sing it?" Haruka's palms began to sweat. She reacted to the situation the best way she knew how. Seiya got a pillow in his face.

"Quit doing all that weird stuff! You're freaking me out!" she yelled. Seiya looked shocked as well as disappointed. Haruka caught her breath before she added on, "I don't know what you're thinking, but you are _not_ flirting with me, got it?!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Seiya objected, but clearly Haruka didn't believe him. Seiya turned his back to her as he faced the wall. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what's been wrong with me lately," he said. "Whenever I'm around you, I act weird… I want to be around you more and I don't know why… oh crap! That sounded like the lyrics to some stupid song Yaten trashed." The honest confession caught Haruka off-guard.

"I like you too," she heard herself saying. Seiya looked at her in shock. Haruka coiled back and rephrased herself. "I mean, by that I mean, I don't hate you and I don't want to kill you anymore," she added on quickly.

Here Seiya smiled. "You're awful at love confessions, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

The conversation didn't really get much farther than that. Suddenly the attention of both Haruka and Seiya was turned sharply to the doorway as the sound of racing footsteps came pounding down the hallway.

"Taiki!" Seiya exclaimed in shock when the usually calm and collected genius showed up in the doorway, panting like an overheated mongrel. "What's going on?"

Taiki had to take a few breaths before he could speak. "It's our princess," he finally gasped out, breaking a smile. "She showed up on the radar!"

The four Starlights lost no time in responding to Taiki's findings. Usagi got a most urgent call for baby-sitting young Michiru, and Haruka barely got a chance to explain where the milk and diapers were before she had to run off to chase after Taiki and the others.

Not too surprisingly, Taiki's findings led the four of them to the observatory basement. So it seemed a lot of strange things were happening around here. It was the exact same place they had found Michiru before. Unwilling to pass the whole thing of as a coincidence, Haruka descended down the observatory staircase with great caution.

There was nothing unusual there that she could feel. No energy fields, no imminent threats. As soon as all four of them had stepped down into the darkness, Healer spotted a dim light coming from around the corner. They followed.

"Princess!" Haruka heard Healer gasp before she even rounded the corner. Sure enough, there stood their princess, bathed in a soft red light, as she had been waiting for them the whole time.

The three original Starlights, eyes streaming with tears, rushed towards her, while Haruka stood awkwardly to the side. Of course, if Usagi had been missing, she's probably be acting in a similar immature fashion, but Kakyu, she barely knew. And the fact that she still wasn't quite comfortable with outsiders didn't help much either.

"Please forgive me for not contacting you," Kakyu whispered.

"Why _didn't_ you?" Healer asked. "To think you were right here in the solar system and we didn't…" Here Kakyu put a delicate finger on Healer's lips to silence her. It worked wonders.

"Let's not worry about that now," she said. "The point is, we are back together again." This explanation seemed to suit the others just fine. But something bothered Haruka as she watched the fireball princess interacting with her soldiers. As much as she tried to push it out of her mind, it continued to nag at her until she acted on it.

"So then," said Haruka, stepping forward and placing her hand on Fighter's shoulder. "I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask, princess, for you to remove the Starlight powers from me and restore the powers of my home planet now."

"Haruka!" Healer snapped. "Have some respect! She's had a hard time!"

"Forgive my impatience…" Haruka muttered, still eyeing Kakyu. The fireball princess merely giggled.

"All in good time, my dear, but as Healer said, I would be grateful for a bit of rest right now. I assure you that once my strength is back, I would be happy to restore your powers to you."

Her response was all too much what Haruka has suspected it would be. She gripped Fighter's shoulder tightly, her nervousness pulsing into her grip. The others weren't going to like this. They were so completely convinced that it was in fact Kakyu that had returned to them, they weren't going to see any different. Fighter, on the other hand….

"Mind if I have a word with you?" Haruka asked quietly, pulling her aside. Healer gave a bit of a suspicious look in their direction, but said nothing. Fighter looked hesitant, but followed nonetheless.

Once they were out of earshot, Haruka bent down to whisper in Fighter's ear.

"You know that's not your princess, right?" she asked. Fighter did not seem shocked by the suggestion.

"You felt it too, then?" she asked. Haruka nodded. "I want to believe that it's her," Fighter sighed. "But she's acting weird. I dunno, I can't explain it well…"

"I felt the same thing when that fake Michiru attacked me," Haruka replied. "We've got to stop her before she goes after Taiki and Yaten."

Fighter shook her head. "They aren't going to take this well."

Haruka smiled quite mischievously. Fighter wasn't sure whether to find it cute or be completely terrified.

"That's why we're not going to tell them."


	11. Chapter 11

Among Stars – Chapter 11

_ A/N: w00t... a timely update...  
_

* * *

Seiya and Haruka did not waste any time in making their moves. As Kakyu began to head up the staircase, Haruka put herself directly behind her. With a swift kick, she knocked the princess' legs out from under her. As Kakyu began to fall, Haruka caught her and pulled her back. At the same time, Seiya came up behind Yaten, grasping his arms behind him and preventing an attack on Haruka. Haruka gripped the fragile princess' neck tightly in the arm, ready to break it if she needed to. The only one free was Taiki, who took a moment to gather what was happening around him.

"What are you…?" he gasped out, eyes darting between Seiya and Haruka, unsure of who to be more shocked with. His eyes fell to Seiya. "Traitor…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Taiki, listen to me!" Seiya cried. "I would never betray our princess! But that isn't her! She's a fake, just like Michiru was! You need to believe me!" Seiya had a bit of trouble getting his words out as Yaten was putting up quite a struggle against him. Nevertheless, he managed to hold firm.

Taiki seemed a bit surprised at Seiya accusations, but he considered them long enough to turn his attention back to Kakyu, who was taking quite labored breaths at the moment.

"Taiki…" she gasped out in such a pathetic tone that Haruka was tempted to really snap her neck. Then again, if she did that, there was no proof that she was a fake. She would die in Kakyu's guise, and Yaten and Taiki would see Haruka as her murderer. "Taiki…" the red-haired beauty cried again. "Taiki, please help me."

Haruka bit her lip and put her confidence in Taiki's logic, his reasoning, and his ability to think things through. Apparently it was ill-placed. In the next moment, Taiki had his own weapon against Seiya's neck.

"Taiki, what are you…?" Seiya started to yell, but his companion only forced the weapon harder against his skin.

"I have no desire to spare the life of a traitor," Taiki said coldly. He glanced over at Haruka.

"Your turn to decide, Tenou. You can let our princess go or Seiya's dead."

Haruka's body froze, unsure of what to do. She inwardly cursed at Taiki for his inability to see what was directly in front of him. In her previous experience, she would've let Seiya fall. Stupid Taiki could deal with the guilt of killing a friend for no reason. Idiots who lost their heads in battle deserved nothing more. And still…

"Don't…" Haruka found herself calling out, but she stopped short. Don't show a vulnerability, that's the worst thing to do, she told herself.

"You're bluffing!" she yelled out. Maker smirked.

"Want to try me? You turned one of our own against us, Tenou. You think I'm going to let that go?"

It was a failed attempt, but then Haruka suspected it would be. As she gripped the fake princess in her arms, Haruka suddenly something felt familiar. A far off… warm feeling, like that of home. Suddenly, Haruka had all the proof she needed. Keeping one arm around Kakyu, Haruka lifted her hand to the princess' forehead, laying it on gently as if checking for a fever. She closed her eyes.

"Tenou, what do you think you're doing?" Maker demanded. Haruka made no response. She needed to concentrate, if she was to find what she was looking for. The girl in her hands was starting to look more and more afraid. Her face grew pale, her breathing quickened.

"Sh-she's taking my energy!" she gasped out desperately. "Do something!"

Healer lowered her head and sobbed. "Dang it, Fighter! You're one of us! Stop this and do something!"

"No, wait…" said Maker thoughtfully, her eyes locked on the scene in front of her. "We don't possess the ability to draw energy from others. Neither does Haruka. The only way she could do such a thing would be…"

"…would be if it was her power in the first place," Fighter finished. At this, she released Healer, who collapsed onto her knees. Maker did not move from her position, but slowly lowered the Starlight Yell.

Meanwhile, Haruka continued to draw energy from the girl in her arms. She could feel the breeze of her home planet rushing through her veins, the power very eager to return to her. At the same time, there was another energy there… something also familiar, but unwilling to come to her, waiting for its true owner.

"Neptune…" Haruka whispered. Her thoughts drifted to Michiru, almost wasted by this demon, which by now had almost completely lost Kakyu's appearance, looking like a disheveled red-haired monster. Having summoned the last of her power and more than enough motivation to kill any threat near her, Haruka almost didn't notice that her appearance had changed as well.

"Y-you transformed!" Healer gasped out. "Into Sailor Uranus!" Haruka looked down at her self and sure enough, Healer was right.

"So I have," she said. "Looks much better, doesn't it?" She cracked her knuckles. This was a feeling long missed. Raising her hand to the air, she gathered a golden energy between her fingers. Maker pulled the others back to avoid being hit with the attack.

"World Shaking!" The energy pulsed through the room, destroying almost everything. Their enemy was reduced to dust. Again, Haruka felt, if only briefly, the gentle waves of the ocean. Neptune's power would be returning to her shortly. In the meantime, Taiki and the others seemed quite anxious to track down their real princess. Seiya and Haruka exchanged amused glances of self pride that they had been the ones to see through the enemy's guise.

"By the way," said Fighter, coming up next to Maker. "Haruka was right, wasn't she? You were bluffing, weren't you?" he asked hopefully.

"Our princess' signal was true," Maker asserted, completely ignoring her companion. "She must be somewhere around here."

The place was quite a labyrinth, and it took a good half an hour of searching before they finally found a small abandoned room where Kakyu was bound. Healer quickly rushed in to break the ropes that held her. Maker noted that it seemed there was some kind of sealing spell on both the room and the ropes, but with that power gone, they were quite easily broken, a feat Kakyu probably could have managed by herself if she wasn't quite so tired.

Haruka watched, yet again, as the Three Lights clamored around their princess like a couple of lost children who had found their mother. She would be hypocrite to mock them; she had acted just as childish for Usagi's sake in the past. She reached up her hand and felt her tiara – a bit of an aching was starting to swell in her head. Quite suddenly, everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Among Stars – Chapter 12

The Three Lights quickly rushed Haruka back home, Fighter holding her most of the way. It made sense, Maker was going on as they drove. Haruka had taken on the power of Uranus while still holding the Starlight's power in her body. Physically, even someone like her couldn't handle that amount of energy. Once they arrived back, Fighter carried Haruka up to her room and laid her gingerly on the bed, where Kakyu was quick to remove the Starlight's power from her.

"Her fever should subside shortly," she told everyone. Then, glancing at the group, she added on, "Let's go outside to talk, shall we? I feel we have something important to discuss."

Unsure of exactly where this was leading, the three Starlights nevertheless followed Kakyu to the yard outside. Once there, Princess Kakyu turned around and lightly touched the winged brooch centered on Star Fighter's chest.

"I have the feeling," she said quietly. "That there is someone else you want me to relieve of our power. Is that true?" Healer and Maker both looked at each other in shock. Did Fighter want their powers removed for their attacks her? Fighter had always been a bit of a tattle-tale in their younger years, but surely not vengeful. It was only after noticing the painful look in Kakyu's eyes that Healer realized that their Princess was referring to neither of them, but to Fighter herself.

"Fighter, you can't mean it!" she cried out. "You'd abandon our princess? For what?"

"I'd never do that!" Fighter retorted, angry tears in her eyes. For the moment, she decided to ignore her companion and turn back to Kakyu. "I'd never wish away my position as your protector," she vowed. "Why would you even ask that?"

The princess merely smiled. "Because I have a feeling that Seiya," she said. "has fallen in love with a girl here on earth."

At this Healer groaned. "Usagi's taken," she muttered. "Get over it."

"That's not who I was talking about," Kakyu replied, not humoring Healer enough to look at her. Now Fighter's face turned all the redder.

"Haruka, you mean?" he said quietly, ignoring the dumbfounded looks of his companions.

"There will be more Starlights," Kakyu assured him. "Although I will miss you very much. You do not have to give up love for your role as my protector."

"Princess..." Fighter whispered through falling tears. How did she ever manage to read him so easily. His eyes must've been a perfect window to his emotions. She understood how he felt, and yet she was still willing to grant such a selfish, unspoken request. She, who had already lost so much of her homeworld, was willing to let him go.

"I ask you to do what you feel is right," he finally said, bowing to her.

"Then," Kakyu whispered. "Go and make that girl happy." With this, she touched Fighter's forehead. Immediately, a warm light engulfed his body; he could feel his form changing. But unlike their transformation, which merely hid his power, now it was truly leaving him. When Seiya opened his eyes again, he was dressed in the normal school uniform, and his Starlight Yell was in Kakyu's hand.

"I can't believe you fell for Haruka Tenou, of all people," Healer muttered. "I sure hope she wants you as bad as you want her."

In response, Seiya stuck out his tongue at his companion. "Maybe you'll get how I feel when you're a little more mature," he retorted, then turned to look back at Kakyu. Her compassionate eyes stared deeply at him; she was sad, but there was no regret in her. Before Seiya could leave his friends behind, there was something he had to do.

"Forgive me, Princess," he said quickly, and without waiting for a response, brought his hand to her face and kissed her on the lips. Completely out of place, perhaps, but it was the only thing he could think of to express his gratitude towards her. She had brought such joy to his life growing up, strength when their world was attacked, and her sacrifice would not go unnoticed. Besides, he reasoned, feeling the warm touch of her skin, at least now he couldn't get in trouble for making such a bold move.

"Can he _do _that?" Healer questioned.

"I don't see you stopping him," Maker replied. At last, Seiya's lips left his princess' face, both their faces bright red.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll never forget you. Any of you."

"And you will always be with us," said Kakyu. Here she glanced up at the sun. "I suggest you go to that girl now. We will see you again."

Seiya nodded, taking in her words, but suddenly a thought struck him. Perhaps this didn't have to be final good-bye after all. Quickly he turned and started running back inside. Maker was about to comment that he didn't have to be quite _ that _anxious to leave, but Seiya settled her thoughts as he yelled back at them,

"Wait right here, don't leave yet! I'll be back soon!"

As Seiya had suspected, Haruka was just starting to wake up when he burst into the room.

"Huh?" Haruka rubbed her eyes. "Seiya, what are you doing here?"

"Haruka," Seiya said with a smile like the sun. "I want you to come away with me."

"Say what?!" Haruka exclaimed. Seiya giggled. He had to admit he wasn't quite sure how Haruka would take that suggestion, but it was amusing to see her reaction.

"Sorry, I just wanted the chance to say that."

Haruka looked at him suspiciously, not sure what to make of this sudden outburst. There was something different about Seiya; she couldn't quite place it. "So, are you serious or not?" she asked as she tried to figure it out.

"Sort of serious," he replied. "Healer and Maker are going back to our planet with Princess Kakyu. I'd really... I'd love for you to see where I live."

"We're not talking on a permanent basis here are we?" Haruka inquired, still suspicious of Seiya's first comment.

"A few weeks, most. I promise. Please say you'll come."

At this, Haruka stopped to ponder a moment, leaving Seiya in a horrible state of suspense. Finally, she replied to him with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What can I say? I've got my regular body back... so I'm in a good mood. But what about Michi…?"

Strangely as she spoke, there was suddenly a crash coming from inside the adjacent room. With everything back to normal, that meant that Michiru had the chance to regain her energy back as well. Which also meant...

"HARUKA TENOU!" an angered scream filled the household. Haruka winced. "You had better have a good explanation for this, you sick...!"

"We can go now," Haruka finished quickly, taking Seiya's hand and hurrying down the stoop. Granted there were valid explanations to why Michiru was sitting in a crib wearing a diaper and a bonnet, she just didn't want to be the one to give them. She almost thought she liked Michiru better as an infant.


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n: I really love this chapter - I ended up turning some of it into an original story. Oh, and on the last chapter, I don't really think Haruka would just run off on Michiru like that - it was done mostly for humor's sake._

* * *

Among Stars – Chapter 13 

Haruka found she was able to quite easily transform into Sailor Uranus without any feverish side effects now that Kakyu had relieved her of the Starlights' power. What surprised her, however, was that her power was compatible enough with theirs to be able to complete a Sailor Teleport to Kinmoku. She had left a note for the others – that would be enough, right? It was only a few days, after all. She'd been gone longer on racing trips before… she squeezed Seiya's hand a bit. It still was odd seeing him as male against his female companions.

Haruka did not have much more time to think, however, for suddenly, her feet landed on solid ground, the planet of Kinmoku. Haruka looked around. The landscape was desolate, a barren dessert of blue and purple sand. Among the waves of death were the few sad remains of some old marble buildings, pitiful remnants of their former selves. When Galaxia destroyed a planet, she certainly left nothing behind.

"This is about where we grew up," Seiya said quietly.

Healer rolled her eyes. "Must you discuss this with her?" she asked, indicating Haruka.

"She's one of us, isn't she?"

"I still find this a personal subject." That comment ended the discussion for a while until the foursome reached an empty field in front of a decimated building. It appeared to Haruka to have been a palace of some kind, but she was hesitant to speak.

"I guess the place is kind of underpopulated, huh?" Healer tried to joke. Maker looked serious, neither amused nor saddened by the comment. She stepped forward, and it almost sounded to Haruka as if she muttered something to the effect of, "Guess we should work on fixing that then."

Haruka looked suspciously at Seiya, the only male now among them and didn't exactly like the thought process it was leading to.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way," said Haruka. "But, um... wouldn't that take a while? To rebuild a whole population, I mean?"

Healer looked confused for a moment. "Oh, that's right. I forgot - you people can only produce children through intercourse."

"There's another way?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Just watch," Princess Kakyu assured them, nodding to Star Maker. She in turn took the signal and knelt down, gloved hands touching the bare ground. At first, she merely closed her eyes and began breathing in and out, muttering softly, as if trying to put herself into a trace. It was a bit awkward, but Haruka kept silent. At least, everyone else seemed to know what was going on. Suddenly, Maker threw up her head and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"Maker Star Power!" At first, nothing happened, but slowly a blue glow began to build up around her body. She tilted her head back towards the ground once more, and dozens, no, it must have been nearly a hundred, small blue bubbles began to appear from the moist earth. Each bubble settled itself, hovering over the ground, growing slightly larger. Inside each one a sprout began to grow, rooting itself into the ground below. Once it had taken root, the bubble began to fade, and a tiny bud showed its head. All the while, Maker poured what had to be vast amounts of energy into the planet's crust. Her body was quivering, but she did not give into the pain. Clearly, whatever it was she was doing, it was worth bearing the strain just a bit longer.

Each bud in place, the petals began to bulge, as if ready to bloom, but still not opening. When they had grown to about the size of a small fist, their growth stopped and the light surrounding the field faded. At least, the pained look on Star Maker's face started to face, but now in sheer exhaustion, she looked ready to collapse.

"Maker, you idiot!" Healer yelled, running carefully to the center and catching her comrade as she started fainting into her arms. "Why so many? Are you insane?" Weakly, Maker opened her eyes.

"We... do need... a lot," she managed to gasp.

"Shut up! You could've killed yourself," Healer snapped, ignoring the fact that it was she who posed the question to Maker in the first place. "Just relax." Here she closed her eyes and placed her hand over Star Maker's face. A green glow emerged from her hand, engulfing Maker's body and seeming to sooth her.

Haruka watched the whole thing in complete confusion, while Seiya stood back looking something like a proud father. Kneeling down to get a closer look at the new Kinmoku garden, she curiously pulled back one of the petals. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside - a glowing blue sphere and inside of that what could only be described as a developing fetus. Hands no bigger than a fingernail prodded the minute little mouth and got a feel for their own body. Never had she seen anything so helpless yet beautiful. Her eyes slowly rose to see the bed of flowers surrounding them, every one surely holding a tiny life inside.

"Hurt one of them and die," their mother, if that was the proper term for her, muttered under her breath, still trying to get over the strain of giving birth to so many at once. Humans had it so easy, she thought to herself.

"Incredible," Haruka managed to whisper, noting Maker's threat.

"It's... unusual to have this many at once," Seiya admitted. "They're not really siblings, genetically speaking. Each of them will be very different once they're grown a bit." He looked over the garden again and Haruka joined him, but this time, something was bothering her. They were all cared for now, but when all these little ones were born, who would take care of them? It wasn't as if the deserted planet had a huge nursery just down the street.

"The children will be born in about five months," Seiya said, as if reading her mind. "We've got that much time to rebuild the palace and get it ready for them."

Haruka did not look convinced. "Do you have any idea how many you're getting ready for here?" she yelled. A few of the flowers near her bounced.

"One hundred and twenty four," Maker said, starting to gain some of her strength again thanks to Healer's powers. "Seventy-three girls and fifty-one boys. And stop yelling, you want to make them deaf five minutes after they were conceived?"

Haruka blushed and covered her mouth. Motherhood was not exactly her area of expertise.

"In either case, we're not alone," said Healer, helping Maker to her feet. "Our princess' mission was to ask for the aid of other planets to join us." She slung her friend's arm over her shoulder, encouranging to walk a few steps. "The rest of your friends from earth should arrive in a few days."

Haruka blushed. "Then why didn't we take them with us in the first place?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice in check as best she could. Healer seemed to be throughly enjoying herself.

"You and Seiya didn't want some alone time?" she teased.

"No, we did not!" Haruka said quickly, looking around to see if there was anything she could throw at Healer's inflated head. Seiya looked disaapointed.


	14. Chapter 14

_a/n: woot! I finally finished the whole story. I got tired of writing, then uploading. The last chapter will be number 16, so two more to go after this. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to post them within a few days of each other. Oh, and for the record, I do not think Haruka makes a smart decision in this chapter, but, well, let's face it, she's Haruka…_

Chapter 14

The next morning, Haruka felt sick. Maybe that wasn't a good term for it. Disgusted, perhaps? Or just stupid.

The first wrong move was actually letting Seiya into her room at night. She had inquired, for the sake of curiosity, why he had not transformed the whole time they were here. He, in turn, had told her how he had given up his powers back on earth. And why.

It was sweet and flattering, and caught Haruka completely off guard. So she allowed him to stay. The whole entire night. Even this might not have been so bad if their conversation had taken a dangerous turn. She began to tease him about how it must be strange to be a guy all the time now, and he got back at her by asking for advice, since she knew so much about it. Here Haruka had blushed in irritation.

"In case you haven't noticed, genius, I'm a full-fledged woman."

"I don't know..."

"You want proof?"

That was how it started. At least it was the last thing Haruka remembered before both of them lost their clothes to the floor or the bed sheets. There was no doubt to be had, Seiya was a full-bodied male, and a marvelously good looking one at that. Nevertheless…

"I can't believe I actually did _that,_" she said angrily to herself, hitting her head on the wall. It hurt. Haruka took a deep breath and tried to relax. The rest of the solar system senshi would be arriving today. All she had to do was just get through breakfast, they would show up, and she could attach herself to Michiru's hip for the rest of the time.

Even so, getting through breakfast was an ordeal all on its own. Taiki and Yaten retained their Starlight forms, which she assumed to be typical for being on their planet. Nothing much was growing except for a few fruit trees that had come back to life in their absence, so Healer's meal was… interesting, to say the least. Seiya sat on the opposite end of the table, avoiding eye contact and looking thoroughly embarrassed. And Maker… well, Haruka did not like the way Maker was looking at her. She couldn't have known what happened between her and Seiya. There just was no way...

Healer caught the look on Maker's face and began to smirk. What were they, telepaths or something?

"Honestly, you two, couldn't you have waited until you got back to earth before you did that?" Maker asked.

"Did what?" Haruka asked. Playing stupid usually did the trick, right? But Maker only sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, you're far too obvious. So do you want to know if it's a boy or girl or shall I wait and tell you later?"

Haruka's blood ran cold. "Excuse me?"

"I said, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Who?" Haruka demanded. Knowing what she and Seiya did a few nights ago was one thing, but Maker's implications were a little much. There was no way she could be... Haruka eyes immediately turned on Seiya. "You said it couldn't happen!" she yelled. "You _told_ me it couldn't!"

"I didn't think it could!" Seiya replied defensively. "I mean, I'm a Starlight and you're a human, so I figured..."

"Oh no, Seiya, you're quite human now," Princess Kakyu corrected. "I made sure of that when I took away your powers."

That did it. Normally cool and complaisant Haruka completely snapped. She ran up to Seiya and began mercilessly beating him over the head. Kakyu, who certainly didn't expect quite that strong a reaction, gasped in shock, which Maker and Healer quickly jumped up to try and pull the two of them apart.

"Haruka, calm down!" Maker yelled. "So you're a mother! It's not the end of the world!"

"Speak for yourself, Miss I-Attack-With-My-Uterus!" Haruka snapped. Maker was taken back, but decided that now was not the best time to try and devise a comeback or initiate an insult exchange.

"In either case, don't blame Seiya!" Healer added on. "You agreed to it as much as he did. No one orders children to be conceived or not conceived, it's just a matter of life."

Finally, Haruka stopped struggling, her body going limp in Healer's arms. She could feel hot tears rising to her face. How could she have been so foolish? It felt like love last night, and now she felt used and dirty, deprived of her strength and dignity. How could some baby have the gall to come along and do this to her. "I'm not ready for this," she said tearfully as Healer let her go.

"It'll be alright," said Kakyu.

Haruka slept in a separate bed that night. Actually, on her insistence, she slept in a separate room. she wasn't sure if Seiya was resting in the room next to her or completely on the other side of the building, but she hoped for the latter. Her first time… how could she let it get to this? She had been flirtatious in the past, she would admit that much. But she had never fully given herself to someone before. Now she remembered why. She tried to picture the ways she would explain things to Usagi and the girls when they got back. Nothing brilliant came to mind. In her exhaustion and sadness, Haruka finally fell asleep.

Haruka spent the next few days counting the hours before the other senshi would arrive. Mostly, she tried to hang around Kakyu and do as much physical labor as possible. She moved rocks, cleared out rubble, and even started laying the foundation for rebuilding Kakyu's palace, where the children would be raised. Keeping her muscles busy was always a good way to keep her mind at bay.

Nevertheless, in particularly warm afternoon air, even Haruka couldn't resist taking a break. She looked over at Maker's garden, lush and full of life. For a brief moment, she imagined one of the tiny children in the flowers growing inside of her. Then she shook her head. Perhaps a short walk wouldn't hurt…

She paced around the border of Maker's garden, admiring the petals. For a moment, she thought she saw one of the flowers moving. Curiously, she stepped forward. There was a snap. Haruka's pulse stopped. She couldn't have heard it. Quickly, she tried to calm herself down. She did hear it, the breaking of something under the weight of her foot. But she could've stepped on anything. A stray branch, a dead leaf, anything at all. Slowly Haruka turned her body to see the inevitable. Part of the vine that lead to one of Star Maker's precious flowers was severed in two.

What had she done, Haruka asked herself. This wasn't like breaking a vase, or even losing a family pet. This was like... no, it couldn't be as if Haruka had really _killed_ Maker's child. Even as the word passed through her mind, her body began to shudder. It wasn't like that - it couldn't have been. All she did was accidentally step on a small vine. How could that be killing? Unfortunately, before she had time to consider the matter, she saw Star Maker and Healer running frantically right towards the garden. This was not good.

"What happened?" Maker asked fearfully, looking around. "Is everyone alright?"

"Um, I'm fine," Haruka muttered. How could she be so stupid, she asked herself?

"Not you, the children," Healer informed her. "Maker said she felt something." As they spoke, Seiya noticed the commotion and hurried over as well. At the sight of him, Haruka blushed madly, lightly touching her womb and turning her face away in shame. She couldn't see his face; not now. Her movement allowed for Maker to catch sight of exactly what Haruka wanted to hide. The vine that had broken sat with the lifeless blossom on the ground. Maker felt her heart nearly rip in two.

"What did you do?" she asked softly. When Haruka did reply, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "_You idiot! What did you do_!?" Healer quickly grabbed Maker's arm so that she did not venture any further into the garden. In her frenzied state, she was just as likely to do damage to the children as Haruka was.

"Get out of there!" she shrieked, trying to get loose. Haruka quickly obeyed. "I should've known we couldn't let you in there! Murderer!"

At those words, Haruka's emotions of sadness quickly poured over into defensive anger. She had felt the stain of innocent blood heavy on her hands too many times before. She would not have this too, especially when she had only come out here to admire.

"Shut your mouth!" she snapped back, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I didn't murder anybody!"

"You cut off one of my children's lifelines, causing them to die of starvation. How isn't that murder?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Haruka screamed, her emotions building with each second. The burden of guilt was heavy as it was, why did Maker have to try and increase it? She couldn't take this now, she couldn't. And so, she said the worst thing she possibly could. "It's not like they were even real children yet anyway."

The hush that fell over the group was excruciating. In that moment, Haruka probably would have given anything to take the words back. But it was too late.

"Not real?" Maker asked softly, with a forced laugh. "I've got a great idea, Tenou, how about I rip that child from your womb and let you watch her last few precious moments and then tell you it isn't real? How about that?"

Haruka held her hand defensively in front of her womb. "How dare you..." she hissed.

"For the final time, get out of there!" Maker yelled. It was finally Seiya who stepped in to avoid further confrontation. As Healer held her partner firm, Seiya carefully stepped around the delicate garden, took Haruka firmly by the arm and led her out. Haruka allowed him to lead until they were safely away from the rest of the flowers, at which point she sharply pulled her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It took several more days for the other senshi to arrive.

Michiru walked into view, with that ever-elegant air of hers. Haruka's face lit up bright red when she saw her. She hadn't exactly said good-bye when she left. Then again, the circumstances were also a bit awkward. (Not that they weren't now, but a few weeks ago, she didn't quite realize that.)

"Hello Haruka," Michiru said, a mischievous glare to her eyes.

_I'm in such trouble_, Haruka thought to herself, but returned the smile anyway. "Hey there, what's up?"

"Not much," Michiru replied, twirling her finger around one of her aquamarine locks. Haruka looked up at all her other friends, standing around and waiting for a conversation to happen. She would have to tell all of them eventually. But for now, one was hard enough. At the very least, she wanted Michiru to be the first to find out.

"Can we have some alone time?" she finally got up the courage to ask. Eyes widened. "It's a personal conversation," Haruka clarified. Usagi smiled and nodded, leading the others away. They had come to help the Starlights rebuild their home after all, and it wasn't going to get done by just standing there. Haruka waited until everyone was out of hearing range until she spoke.

"Personal conversation, huh?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, well, I felt kinda weird about... y'know, leaving you there..."

"Usagi explained it to me. No hard feelings. Just don't leave me to defend your planet by myself again, okay?" At this, she playfully poked Haruka in the forehead for punishment. Haruka rubbed the spot. Michiru's nails were a bit long, so it actually did sting, but just for a second.

"That's not the only thing I have to tell you," she said.

"Oh?" Now Michiru looked curious. "What else did do you?"

"Don't look at me so accusingly! It's a long story!"

Michiru nodded and sat listening patiently to Haruka's story. And, slowly, Haruka let it all out. How she had promised to help the Starlights find their princess and took on their powers. And how in some bizarre twist of fate that she had yet to understand, she felt herself growing closer to Seiya, seeing a part of him she had never seen before, and falling in love with it. Unfortunately, things had gone a bit farther than intended, as she finally decided to phrase it.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" Michiru inquired. "I mean, not that I don't care what's going on with your life, but if you and Seiya decide to..."

"That's not all I had to tell you," Haruka muttered, burying her head in her arms. "See, I kind of wasn't thinking that night, so we didn't really take any precautions or anything, so I... I got..."

"You got pregnant?" Michiru asked in shock.

Haruka nodded, still refusing to show her face. "Geez, make it sound like I have a disease or something, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry," Michiru apologized. "It's just so... sudden. How far along are you?"

"About a week. I found about it like the next morning, thanks to Star Maker." She paused and looked up at the sky, staring at the small blue marble of Earth. It was like a past life was stuck up there somewhere, but she couldn't get a hold of it. That self was no longer. "The thing is, I didn't think it could really happen," she sighed.

"Well, Haruka, when a man and a woman..."

"I know that!" Haruka snapped. "I was thoughtless and stupid, and this is the result! You think I haven't figured out how much I screwed up here?!"

"Haruka..." said Michiru, placing her arms around her friend, trying to calm her. She meant to give Haruka a good scolding, of course, but she didn't realize how much of a burden her friend was carrying until tears were pouring down Haruka's face. This was not someone who cried easily.

Suddenly, Haruka grasped her stomach and leaned forward. Michiru tried to balance her, but it was a bit difficulty. "Are you okay?" she asked. Haruka didn't respond. Was her stomach ill? Or was it something else?

"Haruka!" Michiru called again. Weakly Haruka opened her eyes.

"I-it hurts!" she finally gasped out.

"Your stomach?" Michiru questioned. Haruka shook her head.

"No, th-the baby," she replied. "I-I think it's trying to come out."

Panic started to envelop Michiru's mind. Haruka had said she was only a week along. No unborn child could withstand an early birth like that. Perhaps Haruka was just experiencing some undue pain with the pregnancy and misinterpreting it to be a miscarriage. But something about the fear in her voice told Michiru she needed to reconsider.

"Stay here, don't move," she ordered her friend. "I'll get the others."

The other senshi were quickly at Haruka's side. Seiya, quite not caring what Haruka thought of him at this point, knelt beside her, holding her hand. Haruka let out a long list of the best curses she could think of – the pain was not letting up. Maker and Healer stood in the background watching.

"So what's wrong with her?" Usagi asked anxiously. Ami shook her head.

"I think… she's losing it." She finally said. Usagi looked expectantly at Ami as if to ask if she could do anything to stop it, but of course, with no medical equipment, the best Ami could offer was a diagnosis.

Healer glared at her friend. "You," she said, not quite loud enough so the others could hear it. "You could do something about this, couldn't you?"

Maker feigned indifference. "Perhaps I could. What difference does it make?"

"What difference?" Healer almost stuttered. "Haruka's going to lose the baby."

"Nature is cruel sometimes."

Healer narrowed her eyes in anger. It wasn't that she particularly liked Haruka either, but the fact remained that if nothing else, she was the mother of her best friend's child, ironic as that was. Besides, it certainly wasn't the baby's fault that its mother was at odds with the one person who could save its small life. Healer expected Maker to see past something so trivial as a grudge at a time like this. Apparently not.

"I can't believe you," she muttered. "You're going to let Seiya's child die all because you're angry at Haruka?"

"I told you, I'm just letting nature take its course. If Haruka feels a bit of my pain in the process, it's only…"

"Cut the crap!" Healer snarled. "If you can do something to save that child and you're just sitting here, that makes you a coward and a pathetic excuse for a person. I'm not going to stand by and watch this happen."

Quickly Healer rushed over to Haruka's side. He placed his hands over her as he had with Maker when she fell over exhausted from forming the garden. There was no doubt her body was in severe pain, the origins of which were focused around the child thrashing about in her womb. Closing her eyes, Healer muttered a few phrases to call on her power. But just as the warm green light began to emit from her hands, it quickly faded as if being pushed away.

"No good," she hissed. "I can't stop it."

From the background, Maker watched the scene, trying to take pleasure in it. But as she did, her own heart felt heavy with guilt, as if her lost child was telling her what she needed to do. Cursing at her own conscience, she stood up and walked over to where Haruka was laying.

Gingerly Maker placed her hands over Haruka as Healer had done. But instead of calling on her power, Maker closed her eyes and seemed to be whispering to someone. Healer strained to hear.

"Shh… relax, it's okay," Maker was whispering. "It's not time yet, relax. It's okay." She repeated similar phrases over and over as a small blue light formed in her hands. Slowly, the wrenched grimace on Haruka's face began to soften and the pain slowly left her.

"She's safe," Maker finally said, a bit dizzy from the power release, but not nearly as much as before. She quickly got to her feet. "I can tell you right now, this incident was most likely the result of metal stress having physical ramifications on your body."

"Huh?"

"Simply put, if you can't accept this baby, the stress you put on yourself will cause your body to reject it. You saw the ramifications of that today. You're caring for another human being and anything you take in, you pass on. Get that?"

"What do you care?" Haruka asked, quickly sitting up. The vulnerable position she was stuck in did not exactly make her feel comfortable. Everyone was still staring at her like she was going to keel over. It was embarrassing. Seiya looked like he'd just had a heart attack.

Maker turned around and pointed roughly at Haruka. "I care because that's my best friend's daughter you're looking after," she said. "And if you hurt her, you'll have more than cramps to worry about."

Haruka's eyes widened. "D-daughter?" she asked nervously. "Then, it is a…?"

Maker looked at the ground, her face a bit pink. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to tell you. I'm just used to knowing, that's all."

Later that night, Haruka allowed Seiya to visit her in her bedroom. The guy looked a bit upset still, and she supposed she couldn't blame him.

"You feeling okay now?" he asked quietly. She nodded.

"Maker's still mad at me, isn't she?" Haruka asked. Seiya bit his lip. The confrontation that had gone on between them seemed to have been put on hold in all the fuss, but now it was bubbling right back to the surface.

"You have to understand that Maker is far more connected to unborn children than even a human mother. It's like her element I suppose," he said quietly. "But that doesn't excuse what you said to her." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that was unforgivable."

Haruka scowled and buried her face her hands. "So what, you're going to leave me now?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, I'm more responsible than that," Seiya muttered. "I fathered our child, I can't abandon either of you now."

At the word, "responsible," Haruka jumped up in anger. "I am _not _one of your little responsibilities!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Seiya yelled in defense. "All I meant was…" He suddenly felt his temper being opened up. It was a spot of him he typically abandoned, but Haruka was causing him to tear through it. "Look, this stupid fighting needs to stop. If we're going to raise this child together…"

Haruka pursed her lips. "Who says we are?" she retorted. Seiya felt his heart sink. She couldn't be serious. Haruka picked up on his horrified disposition and coolly turned her face so she didn't have to look at him.

"Michiru, Setsuna, and I have raised Hotaru on our own," she said quietly. "I don't see why this should be any different."

"Haruka…" Seiya managed to stutter through the shock. "Haruka, it's completely different. This is our child."

"No, you listen!" said Haruka turning sharply around. "I'm not turning into some stupid stay-at-home mom who's always depending on 'Daddy' to be the support. I can handle this on my own."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I… I was wondering if I could talk to you," Seiya said quietly. It was evening, and Haruka had shut herself up in her room again, but Michiru was sitting on a bench they had built that afternoon reading some sort of novel. Upon hearing his request, Michiru nodded and moved over, giving Seiya room to sit down. For a moment, it was a dull silence between them before he spoke. "I guess you understand Haruka a lot better than I do," he finally began.

"I'd like to think so."

Seiya hung his head. There was no simple way to start the conversation. "She says… she says you and her and Setsuna are going to raise the baby," Seiya finally confessed.

"That's news to me," Michiru said quietly. "Haruka says a lot of things when she's angry, Seiya…"

"She means it, Michiru," said Seiya sadly. "And the thing is… I feel like maybe it's for the best."

Michiru looked insulted. "So you think it's better for me to raise your child than you, Seiya?" To this, Seiya shrugged.

"You do have more experience…" Seiya began.

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" Michiru exclaimed. Seiya looked up at her in shock, and Michiru quickly put her hand over her mouth, quite surprised at herself.

"What I mean is…" she said, calmer this time. "Our parenting Hotaru was a necessity and Haruka knows that. In order to awaken properly, it was vital that Hotaru be raised among her fellow senshi. Had another option been available…" Here her voice began to drift off. "Well, let's just say we're not the most stable household."

"I hardly think Haruka and I would be an improvement," Seiya argued. "She's still going to race, and I'll probably keep up my singing career, and…" Seiya stopped mid sentence. Quite against his will, he could feel hot tears falling onto his fingertips. He quickly ran his sleeve over his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," said Michiru, standing up. "I'm going to talk to Haruka myself."

Haruka immediately stood up and soon as Michiru entered the room. "I wanted to run an idea past you," she said brightly.

"The idea of Setsuna and I helping to bring up your child instead of Seiya?" Michiru asked. Haruka's smile faded. Somehow it did not seem like it was good for Michiru to already know what she was thinking. She quietly sat back down, and Michiru accompanied her.

"Well, if you're just looking to put the man beside himself with grief, congratulations, it's working quite well," Michiru began sarcastically.

"He's that upset?" Haruka asked. She was quite sure now if the idea of Seiya suffering hurt or pleased her.

"Of course he is," Michiru said. "You just told him you're taking his daughter away from him." Here she turned her nose up. "And quite honestly, the fact that you even suggested it without consulting me…."

"You've wanted to raise a kid since you _were_ one!" Haruka interjected. "I mean, sheesh, when you had to give baby Hotaru back to Dr. Tomoe, I thought you were going to have a breakdown. I was the one who didn't want to do the parenting thing!"

Michiru flipped her hair back. "That's true, I suppose, but, look at me, Haruka." Haruka did so. "I never want to be a substitute parent when the real parent is more than ready and willing to care for their child. Are we clear on that?"

Haruka nodded fervently, and Michiru finally smiled. It was the mischievous one she always gave when she knew she had won an argument. "Now then," she said. "Seeing as how I have personally refused to have anything to do with this, I suggest you and Seiya go kiss and make up, because you're not coming back into my house with a baby, understand?"

Haruka was about to object that in fact, she only owned a third of that house, but Michiru's smile told her not to. Mustering up whatever dignity she had, she walked off in search of Seiya. She found him sitting quietly on the edge of a beaten marble bench, almost as if he had been waiting there forever. Without a greeting, Haruka sat herself down next to him. Seiya, of course, noticed immediately, but did not say anything. For a few moments, it was pure silence.

"So Michiru told you she'd have a talk with me, huh?" Haruka finally asked. Seiya nodded.

Haruka rubbed her forehead. "Okay, a couple of ground rules. One – I want a place close by to Setsuna and Michiru. Two – we _share _ diaper changing responsibilities evenly. Three – don't even _think _ of doing anything cute like proposing to me unless I've made it perfectly clear I actually want you to." Haruka thought long and hard, as if there was something else she was missing. "Oh, and, Michiru wants to come over and baby-sit at least once a week."

Seiya took everything in with a certain balance of both happiness in shock. "What did Michiru say to you exactly?" he finally inquired. Haruka shook her head, indicating she did not feel like talking about it.

"Seriously, that woman is my worst enemy sometimes," she muttered.

"Thought she was your best friend," said Seiya. Haruka shrugged.

"Best friend, worst enemy. With Michiru, those two terms seem to blend together sometimes."

Seiya boldly inched next to her. "Kind of like us?" he quietly suggested. Haruka glanced at him. It was a bold move, but she would not attack him for it. At least, not tonight.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Kind of like us."

The End!

_a/n: Yeah, that's it. I thought having Seiya propose and Haruka fall madly in love into his waiting arms was just a bit over the top, so I figured the least they could do was learn to get along with each other. I hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
